Love United Series: Book 2: Day Earth Stood Still
by ExistInspire
Summary: Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy’s death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?
1. Send The Pain Below

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Characters:** This is all written around the WWE so you will see WWE people in it. There won't be any O/C in this story.

**Genre:** Romantic

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** I decided from the success of the first one to do a trilogy featuring other superstars from the WWE, so below is the first chapter of that. Also to those of you that reviewed the thank you notes I wrote on the last chapter, I thank you for kicking my little ass over 100 reviews, and also for the inspirational words you said to me.I should let you know that these stories all stem from my own personal love story that shall neverfade. One I hope that all of youfind yourselves. Also to Tinker Belle if she checks this out, I had a girl email me at my primary email address and she said the most amazing things about my other love story **_I Want You To Want Me_**, so I thank you for giving her the email address. I actually inspired someone to want to write. My mission has been accomplished.

* * *

The darkness was setting in around her again and it was threatening to take her whole into its spell. She had just returned from the hospital where they told her Matt had been found in some alley with a gunshot wound to the neck, instant death the doctor had said. 

The tears spilled out of her eyes as she remembered the long walk she had taken to the morgue where they needed someone to finally give an identification to the man they all knew was Matt Hardy. It was sick as she entered the room that was just reeking of death and the smell of the work that was done on the dead before they were buried.

She had been a mess, something out of a horror movie, the typical victim as Matt would have put it if he was still with her. He wasn't with her though, which meant as the wife of a WWE star, one whom she had loved like no other before, she was now alone in the world. Sure, she knew she had her friends, Trish had been right by her side when she needed to be taken out of the hospital, but it wasn't the same. She was missing a vital part, one she only recognized as her heart.

"Why did you have to go and leave me Matt? You know my whole life was about you and making you the happiest man alive. I don't know how to go on without you."

The voice was apparent at that moment, but only faintly. It was the voice she had wanted to hear but knowing in her mind that she wouldn't, ever again.

"_I didn't leave you Amy; I am right here beside you and will be forever. You are strong; you can get through this without me."  
_

The tears fell then, knowing that he wasn't actually there with her in physical form, making her heart ache for days gone by. She knew she could handle being alone, but deep down she never thought she would have too. Not this early, and certainly not this way. She had always dreamed that if they had to go to heaven, they would go together. It was hard knowing he was there without her and she had to keep fighting on.

"That is bullshit Matt Hardy, do you hear me? If you had any balls at all you would have stayed here with me instead of running."

He laughed then, a sound that made Amy think the whole house was shaking in laughter with him. The strength of it was so hard and strong, almost like Matt himself.

"_I didn't tell the dude to shoot me if that's what you are getting at? I didn't want to leave you but it was my time. Now I have to help you move on and find real love."  
_

"I had real love you dumb ass, and someone with a trigger happy hand took all of that away from me. Do you really think that there is a chance I am actually going to move on without you? Who the hell would be able to deal with Matt Hardys ex?"

He laughed again and then moved over to where she stood, staring at the ceiling, obviously half believing this was real, and the other half thinking she was losing her mind. She had never been through anything like this, and Matt had to admit, it was a little scary for him and he was dead.

He embraced her then, and Amy swore she felt his arms around her like they had always been in the old times. Out of all the things she wanted out of this life that was left of hers, it was to feel his arms around her for just a little longer. Once she had it though, she wouldn't let go for nothing.

"_If I have learned anything from what happened Amy, it's this. You only have one life, and most of us would like to have one love, but for us it wasn't meant to be. I know you love me, and I will spend the rest of my after life loving you, but there is someone out there that will come to you in time, and you will make the sweetest love with him."_

"How the hell do you know that?" she screamed then, absolutely upset that he was pushing her in another direction when she needed him on the same page as her then.

"_Because it is all a part of a greater plan. Where I am now is wonderful, and you would love it more then anything but you are not meant to be here, at least not yet. I will always be here when you need me, please don't ever forget that."_

He left her then and she knew it, she felt him take his arms away from the hold he had on them, almost as if he didn't want to give up on them either but didn't have a choice. How she was going to get through this and come out on top was something she just didn't want to think about. There was no way she could ever love another man like she loved him, no way in hell.

* * *

He hesitated at the door, wondering if maybe he should be back at home in Canada instead of out there on the ranch, waiting to talk to a woman that was grieving for her lost husband. 

Chris knew how it felt. When Trish had called him from Shawn's car to let him know that their good friend Matt Hardy had been taken out by a bullet and Amy was left alone to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, he had wanted nothing more then to be there with her. They had been through a lot, on camera and off of it, and well when it came down to it, Amy and him were closer then any two people could get, that weren't dating or married.

He knocked then, waiting and wondering is she was even in the mood to see him. He had wanted to be there for her, to be her sounding board, like she had done for him so many times. This time it was life or death, and he needed to make her see that he was there for her until the end, whatever it took.

When she opened the door he took notice of the tear stained cheeks and the bloodshot eyes. It hadn't even been twenty four hours for her to process everything and well she looked like it. He immediately entered the house and wrapped his arms around her, kicking the door closed behind him.

"I'm so sorry Ames; I know how much he meant to you. It's a damn shame what happened."

With those words, she broke down in his arms, falling to floor in absolute agony. Matt had told her she was meant to be with someone else, but right now the pain of losing him was taking over her soul and she didn't know if she could ever recover.

* * *


	2. Heartbreak Station

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Characters:** This is all written around the WWE so you will see WWE people in it. There won't be any O/C in this story.

**Genre:** Romantic

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** Am I allowed to say wow? When I decided who was going to star in this last night, and went through all my husbands old movies (like from the 50's-80's) to pick the name for this story I didn't think it would be a big hit like the one before it, but wow it was. The least I can do is say a small thank you for now and keep on doing what you need me to do.

* * *

After picking Amy up off of the floor, he carried her as gently as he could into her living room and proceeding to lay her down on the couch where she wasn't in danger of smashing her head. He quickly thought to himself if he had gotten that extra arm he had asked his mother for when he was younger, she wouldn't have been hit in the head in the first place. 

"Is there anything I can do for you Ames, I know you can't be up to doing much right about now."

The voice was clear as day to her then, interrupting her thoughts of wanting to crawl into a hole and die, joining Matt wherever he had ended up.

"_Amy, stop sulking over me alright? I won't sit by and watch you do this to yourself. I am here with you, and so is Chris. Please let him do what needs to be done for you. As much as you don't believe it, the poor guy cares about you."_

Oh she had just about had enough of him coming in and telling her what to do. He didn't even attempt to do it when he had been alive, and to try now was making her mad. Within a split second of feeling to need to reach out and strangle someone, she realized that was what he wanted from her. He wanted to her live again and feeling the need to want to do bodily harm to him was certainly living.

"You don't know a damn thing about caring. Didn't you take an easy way out, going and getting yourself killed?" she screamed then, to no one in particular, but loud enough to shake Chris aware that she wasn't handling things well at all. She was talking to ghosts now and he didn't know how he felt about knowing that.

"What are you talking about Amy, I do care, and that's why I want to help you out."

Amy blushed to an ashen red, and turned her head up to where Chris was looking at her like she was losing her mind. Chris Jericho was many things: cocky, obscene at times, downright funny, and a complete ball of fun. Through all of that she had never once had the pleasure of seeing him acting really serious. Now she was getting a view of that, and it was pretty damn strong.

"Sorry Chris, I wasn't talking to you."

"You mind telling me who you were talking to then? I just don't see anyone else here and I was wondering if you did."

She knew he thought she was losing her mind, and with good reason but she needed to explain to someone close to her what the hell was happening around her.

"Matt was talking to me and I felt the need to yell back to him."

"Amy, I know how much you want that to be true, but are you actually sure it was Matt and not your minds way of making him come back to you?"

"_Hey Amy, get a load of this guy, he thinks you are losing your ever loving mind, and all on account of my death. I don't think you need to say anything more about me right now. He might call someone and have your ass committed before the twelve o'clock news._

Chris watched her as her head moved in the direction of a voice she obviously hearing. Was it possible that maybe Matt really was talking to her? The more he let the idea enter his mind; he realized weirder things had happened. He let his mind drift to Shawn and Trish's wedding and the baby that had come out of it all. Everyone talked about it like it was normal, but Chris knew from talking to Shawn that the baby had come out of the coma. Yeah stranger things had happened.

"What is he saying to you Amy?"

"He told me to move on, and he told me basically not to talk to you about him anymore because then you will think I am losing my mind and have me committed."

Chris laughed then, finding the whole thing to be funny. Only his friend would come out and say something like that knowing how his wife was now feeling about losing him.

"Well that isn't going to happen, so tell Matt I am here for the long haul."

Amy looked up into his eyes, and just felt like crying all over again. Matt had told her that he would be there for the long haul too and now, at thirty years old, he was lying dead to the world in a hospital morgue. Long haul her ass.

"_I didn't leave you on purpose Amy and you know that. I just had to leave so you could find another love and move on and be happy."_

"I can't move on without him Chris, no matter how much he tells me too. I built so much of my life around him; my career was as good as it was because I had Matt there to help me along. I just don't know how moving on with my life is going to do anything but more damage."

Chris put his arms around her then, feeling a slightly warm feeling enter his chest. One he hadn't thought about since his divorce from his wife of two years. It felt like that by hugging her when she needed someone to hold her, he was someway helping her and making it all a little easier. He really did care a lot about her, and had since before he had taken his own walk down the aisle.

* * *

_**Flashback Four Years Earlier**_

_He had arrived to the arena early, in preparation for his match against the showstopper, Shawn HBK Michaels. It had been a long time coming but he was rather excited to be working with such a legend. He had done a lot of working out and testing his body because he knew he would need all the bodily resources he had to face such a legend. _

_As he was about to enter his locker room, he heard a bunch of female voices coming from just down at the end of the hallway. Taking a glance in their direction, he noticed there was a new girl among them, one he hadn't had the chance to meet before. _

'_**Should I go and introduce myself or just go into the locker room and suit up?' **he thought to himself, debating whether or not she would want to meet him. It wasn't often they got new girls that actually looked good enough to stick around in the ring, but even from far away, this one had it all. _

_Throwing his bag down on the floor, he headed in the girls' direction, not looking anywhere but at his target. When he reached them, he tapped Trish on the shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. If there was one way to get to know new people, it was through Trish. She just happened to be the first to know everyone._

"_You feel like introducing me to the rest of the girls?" he whispered in her ear as they hugged. A big smile erupted on her face and she pulled away and introduced Amy to Chris and then vise versa. _

"_So are you a new women's competitor?" he asked, not knowing what the hell she was doing here but knowing in his heart he needed to know. He had never met a girl like her before. She was so unlike what the WWE liked to hire. Between the tattoo and the red hair, she really was an anomaly. One that he just had to get to know._

"_Not really, I am here to walk the aisle with Essa Rios. Have you heard of him?"_

"_Yeah, I share a locker room with the guy. So are you planning on breaking into the business and wrestling yourself?" he asked, knowing that instead of just meeting her and leaving, he had taken the time to talk to the new girl, ignoring all of the other ones that he did spend a lot of time with._

"_Well we will see what happens. Listen, it was nice to meet you but I had better get going. They tape Heat first and if I don't get out there then I might be out of a job sooner then I think."_

_Chris nodded his head and said his goodbyes and headed back to his locker room, for he had a match to think about that night as well. The one thing he couldn't get out of his head or his heart was the warm feeling that was running through him. He knew then that this girl might just be the one._

* * *

He watched her sleeping as he came out of the thought that had taken over his mind, not wanting to let him forget. He had thought that she might be the one and had wanted to do anything he could for her. Little did he know that she was meant to be with Matt Hardy? 

Now sitting in front of her on the couch and watching her cuddled into him, sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time, he wondered if maybe Matt had been trying to tell her to not give up because he was there to help her through it.

Chris laughed it off and stood from the couch, figuring he would head on over to where Jeff kept his house and lair for music and see what he thought. There was no way that Matt could be talking to her from the dead, could there?

* * *


	3. Night Moves

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** For those of you that are unsure of which Chris I am using here, to put an end to suspicion and make it easier to picture, it is Chris Irvine, otherwise known in the WWE world as Chris Jericho. I realized I have been calling him Chris and not giving you any kind of background to make you see which one it was, so there you have it. I wasn't planning on hiding it in the story and making you all guess. It was my own fatal error. Thank you for the support, just in the last two chapters I hope I can make this one as good as the rest.

* * *

She sat alone in the darkness, unable to sleep on the couch, but knowing that in the bed it was just a bigger empty space. At the rate she was going, two days after Matt's death, she would never sleep or work again. At least not while it still felt bad to breathe without him. 

Remembering what he had told her the night before, about not wanting to leave her and always being near her heart, she decided to get some much needed answers. She knew if she was ever supposed to move on, then getting these answers would help her eventually do it.

"Matt, if you can hear me, can you please tell me what the hell happened that night?"

The silence was deadly, what with Chris down at Jeff's house, refusing to leave her alone when all of what had happened was still fresh. She knew she should care more that he was being so sweet, but her heart and mind just felt so hopelessly empty.

"Can you hear me Matt?"

Again she was met with the deadliest of silences and didn't know what to think about them. Had he lied? Was he really gone now and were the voices she had heard been all in her head? She knew she had wanted him back with her badly, but she didn't realize it was badly enough to make up his voice, or his hands around her.

"_Yes Amy I am still here. I told you that I wasn't going to leave you, at least not until it's the right time to do so."_

"You already did leave me Matt, so it must have been the right time to do that. What I don't seem to understand is why the hell you can leave me, but then come back and stick with me. I would much rather have a husband that was alive and in bed with me."

"_I realize that but this is the hand that we all got dealt. It is all a part of a higher plan. It will all make sense to you in time if you open your heart and mind to it, I promise you that much."_

"Can you tell me what the hell happened in that alley way that night? Who did this you Matt and are we ever going to be able to find them?"

The room got silent then, but not because Matt had left the room. The silence came from Amy actually thinking that she needed to find out who did this and then and only then could she move on. It was obvious that Matt was feeling the same because she could hear him sighing in the darkness.

"_I was told to meet someone in the alley that night, something about information about Jeff that they didn't want to leak out to the media at that time. I assumed it was Jeff Jarrett; and he wanted me to do something to help my brother. Well it wasn't Jeff Jarrett, it was someone I never would have expected."_

Amy listened intently, unsure of what to make of it all. It had been big time news in the wrestling world a year ago when Jeff had failed drug tests and then stopped taking them, which lead to his release from the WWE. He had gotten clean though and he was doing great over at NWA, at least that's what Jeff had told her the last time they spoke.

"Well who was it Matt? Can't you tell me that much?"

"_No I can't do that Amy. If I tell you then I have to deal with you going after them, looking for the proof to bring them down. Then it would upset the whole heaven and earth thing going and you would end up joining me at the wrong time. You must understand that as much as I love you, I cannot let you life get taken before its time, even if it was to be with me for eternal life."  
_

"Don't you get it Matt? If I don't have you then there is nothing left for me here anyway. I know you said I am supposed to take the next step and move on with someone new, but you are the only one my heart needs and wants."

"_The love you seek is right under your nose if you just open your eyes to accept it. I have done everything I could to bring it to you and make you see it. There is nothing left for me now except to make sure you go through with it and make your life better."_

* * *

"Hey man, do you have a minute for an old friend?" Chris said as Jeff opened the door to his home and was taken aback by who stood on the other side. 

"Holy shit! You are the last person I expected to see on my door step tonight. How the hell are you? What are you doing out here this late at night anyway?"

As he made his way in he took in the surroundings of where Jeff now called home. He was home with his girlfriend Beth, who had been a rock for him through everything that he went through with the WWE. Chris was impressed with what Jeff had done with his home, his life and his family since leaving the WWE. He had to admit being here now, he wondered if Amy really even needed him, what with Matt's brother just two doors away.

"Well Trish called me last night and told me about Matt, and well I had to come out here and see Amy. It seemed like the only right thing to do. We have a lot of history as you know."

"So then you didn't make your way out here just for little old me huh?" Jeff said with an awkward smile. He obviously was trying to keep things as light as possible after all the pain that had just taken place.

"I'm afraid not Jeff."

"So what can I do for you? I mean don't get me wrong, I thank you that you came all this way and took care of Amy, and then now coming to see me to check in, but there has to be another reason."

Jeff always had a way of just knowing when there was something up and he wasn't afraid to call someone on it either. Apparently it was written all over his face.

"I need to know what the happened to Matt last night man. Is there anything that you know that you can tell me?"

Jeff thought about it a second before answering. "Matt called me cell about six hours before he was found, telling me that he was meeting someone that had damaging news on me. He didn't tell me anything other then that."

"Well what the hell did you get into that would call Matt off the road and out to some alley way in the middle of the damn night?"

"Fake stuff I would gather. When the cops called me and told me what had happened and asked to talk to me, to rule me out, well I knew then that whatever goose chase Matt had been on, it had been made up. It was a trap and Matt was the one that walked right into it."

Chris thought about what Jeff had said and he felt his blood go cold. Not only could Jeff be in danger now, with Matt taken out of the picture, but Amy could be the next in the line of people that were to be killed.

"Listen man, thanks for telling me what you know. If you don't mind I think I better get back to your sister in law. I have a bad feeling running through me now."

Jeff just nodded his head in acceptance. As Chris reached the door, Jeff stopped him before he could walk out into the night.

"If they thought that Matt was a threat, then you had better be careful what you do from now on Chris. They might just decide that you need to be taken out too."

* * *


	4. Angels Among Us

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** You will notice with this chapter I am going to speed time ahead a tiny bit because well hell, I can't have this happen all in one night. No romance writer is that good. Thank you for the sweet words you said on your profile Latisha, I read it just now and not only do you think I can inspire you, but you are inspiring me. So thank you and might I add I think it is wicked that I made you squeal when reading my story, it gives me a sense of pride unlike any other. I also wanted to let all of you know that this is basically a romance, but with all my stories there has to be a little life or death suspense. The story won't revolve around what happened to Matt all that much but it is there as a background. You know me by now, sucker for the total romance.

* * *

It had been a week since Matt's murder and they were no closer to finding who did it, or for that matter the real reason why. Now they all stood in the rain, watching the casket being lowered into the ground, and Amy felt like she was about to die along with him. It was all she could do not to ask them to throw her in there with him. Except she knew he wasn't there anymore, he was in a higher place. That thought didn't make this day any less daunting though. 

Directly to her left stood Chris, as solemn as she had ever seen him, face almost buried to the ground along with Matt. He had something running through his head, but he hadn't bothered to come to her and talk about it, so she knew it had to something that was better left unsaid.

Jeff had come, but chosen not to stay. He had told Amy he would be back later that night to say a proper goodbye to his brother, something that to him was better left until they were alone. Matt had loved his younger brother, but there had been a lot of tension since instead of coming back to the WWE he had chosen a path to the NWA. It had hurt Matt, she remembered their conversations like they happened yesterday, but they hadn't gotten to properly make their peace and she knew it had to be killing Jeff right now.

"What do you want to do now Ames? Is there somewhere you need me to take you?" Chris asked then, breaking into her thoughts and bringing her back to the harsh reality before her.

"If you wouldn't mind, all I want to do is go home and get some sleep. This was harder then I thought it would be."

"Well it is never easy letting someone you love go Amy. Let's get out of here before we get wetter then we already are." As he spoke, he moved her quickly to where he had parked his car. He held the umbrella over her head as steady as his hand could make it, and when she was safely out of the cold and wet rain, he folded the umbrella and got into the car. He would take her home and let her get some sleep and then he was going to call Vince. He had a vacation coming up; it was time now that he took it.

* * *

"What can I do for you Chris?" Vince boomed into the phone in his dark hotel room. He had been to the funeral that day and he needed the darkness to come to terms with the loss of one of the most heartfelt superstars of the new generation. 

"I know that you have the Elimination Chamber set for me in a month, but I think I need to stay here with Amy right now and help her through this."

"She still has the Women's Title Chris, she needs to put what happened behind her and get back into the ring. It is the only way she can really give back to Matt."

Chris rolled his eyes then, thankful that Vince wasn't in the room to see him. He respected Vince for the way he chose to run the company but when it came to deep caring the man had a lot to learn. _Would he have done the same thing to his own daughter if it had been Paul that had been murdered so heinously?_

"I understand that for business you need to have her back but if you try and push her right now she will have legal all over your ass. Her husband, the man she loved more then the title is dead and she needs time to deal with that before she can get in the ring again, much less wrestle."

Vince sighed into the phone and listened patiently to what Chris was saying. He knew the young man was right. If he tried to do anything to Amy right now with what had happened, he was going to enter a lawsuit, something he had done enough of in the last few years.

"Listen, I can take giving the Women's Belt back to Trish for a period of time and when she can come back making them fight again but you are in the main event at the next pay per view. I cannot afford to let you off for months at a time as well. You didn't lose your husband."

"No, but remember when my wife left me a couple years ago Vince? I didn't want to take the time off like you told me too. I worked my ass off and became the first undisputed champion in the WWE. Now, the time has come for me to do something for Amy and I plan on doing it."

He hated to have to get stern with the boss, the one man that could take him down with one single sentence. He didn't want to get himself fired, but if it helped Amy at all he would take the chance.

"Fine, you want to have some time off, you got it. I want you back and in shape for that pay per view. Everything else, well we can talk about that later. You do what you need to do for her son, and get your ass back to me in one piece."

Chris hung up the phone and headed up the stairs to check on Amy. Ever since he had shown up on the scene, he noticed she wouldn't sleep in the queen size bed she shared with Matt. He remembered back to his divorce and realized though it wasn't the same, they had felt the same way, at a complete loss. He hadn't slept in the bed either, and had chosen to throw it out and by a smaller one. One that wouldn't have someone else's body creased into it.

He knocked on the door lightly, and not getting an answer entered quietly. Lying on the bed, fast asleep for the first time in a week was Amy. He made his way to the bed and lying down beside her, took her into his arms and just held her. He had no idea where the need to do it had come from, but he knew it couldn't be wrong. She needed this more then anything else. She needed to know that she was loved, if not by her dead husband, by him.

"_Don't worry Chris; I don't hold anything against you. You have loved her from the first time you laid eyes on her, and it was that love that guides you here now. Yours and mine."_

* * *

_The angels looked down on the two sleeping children and their faces erupted in smiles. It was written that these two would indeed be put together where they belonged. As much as they didn't want to admit it, the young man's death had done what needed to be done. They were on their way to falling in love all over again, the everlasting kind._

"_Was it really necessary to have the young man die Artemis?" the young woman with whom he loved asked of him, as they eagerly watched as the two children were huddled together below them._

"_It was, and the young man knew it. That is why he still hasn't come all the way home to us Rachel. He is there to do what we can't do all alone this time. He is there to bring the two of them together and watch them become joined. He needs to do this more then anyone before, including us."_

"_What will come of the person that killed him?"_

"_He will reap what he has sown, never fear dear."_

"_Is our work done with this couple now? Or do we guide the young gentleman more like the man before him?" she asked, thinking mildly of when they had placed Shawn and Trish together and had taken the time to guide them, better then any love story ever could. _

"_This couple below us, they are our children Rachel. We will never be done with them and them with us."_

* * *


	5. I'm There For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** I thank you all for the support from the beginning, and I only hope I can continue to make you happy with what I write.

* * *

She awoke the next morning, more then a little stiff in her joints, but more then anything afraid as she noticed that she was tightly cuddled with someone who wasn't her dead husband. She made slow movements from the bed, not wanting to wake her suitor. Whoever she had chosen to tumble into bed with, she hoped he wouldn't make a habit of sticking around. There wasn't any room for anyone in her heart for any man other then Matt. 

"Good morning Princess." Chris said, turning over and looking up to where he caught her with the typical deer in the headlights look. It was obvious to him that she had been taken aback by having him there with her, and with the look that changed on her face, she didn't particularly like it much that he hadn't told her he was awake already.

"Who says and what the hell are you doing in my bed with me Chris?" she practically screamed, jumping from the bed. Chris watched her and a smile formed on his lips. He wondered if maybe he had better check for some sort of rodent, because no woman had ever moved away from him that quickly in their lives.

"You were in here, you were alone, and crying and well I wanted to make you feel secure. You know I said I would be here to work through all of this with you and I was serious."

She watched him then, letting her eyes slide all over his body, looking for something that would tell her that she was wrong about him and he was out to get her in some way. It seemed that every man in her entire life aside from Matt had wanted something from her that she hadn't been ready to give away. What made Chris the one that was different then the rest now?

She knew how he felt about her, how he had always felt about her and part of her had to admit that she felt the same way too. That was until Matt came on the page and took her down a few pegs and made her fall in love with him. Sure, she had liked Chris, maybe even at some point loved him, but not enough to take what was happening with Matt in the beginning and ruin it. Chris couldn't offer her the life she really needed, the security that she wanted so deeply.

He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was trying to make herself feel better about having him in her bed so short a time after what happened to Matt. They hadn't made love but with the strain of her look on him, they might as well have, for all the difference it was making to the current state of things.

"It's not what you seem to think it is Ames. I was merely concerned for how you would be dealing with things after burying your husband is all. I wanted to make sure that your first night in your married bed was a good one. I didn't make any moves on you or anything that you would find to be completely inappropriate if that is what you are afraid of."

She knew she was being silly. Of course Chris was over what had gone on between them so many years ago. How could he not be, almost four years later? She had to admit though that her heart felt a lot better knowing that nothing had happened between them. It would make it easier when she told him to leave.

"I didn't think we had. It wasn't like we were drinking and had tumbled into bed though. I just merely thought that maybe you overstepped your bounds a little."

"I did what?" Chris managed to mutter, completely taken off guard by the way she was looking at things. The last time he had checked, they had both been involved together so many years ago, and that he hadn't done a damn thing wrong. Matt had come between them, and although he didn't blame Matt, he refused to sit here and listen to her judge him. She really didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"Well it is pretty much common place with us now isn't it? Something happened between us years ago, and well I have to wonder if now that Matt is gone, if you are not trying to make it happen again."

"Get real Amy Hardy. The last thing I wanted to do to you was make you feel something for me that you never could. I am here as a friend and that is how it will remain."

She felt bad immediately, seeing the angered look that his face had taken on. The last thing she wanted to do was make him think that she wasn't grateful for all of things that he was doing for her to make her feel better, but she just hadn't known what he wanted from her. Could it have been that he wanted to do this all because he really did treasure her as a friend and their past meant nothing to him anymore?

"If you don't mind I don't want to listen to any more of this. What we had four years ago was wonderful and if you hadn't taken off with Hardy, you would have stuck around to know how much I really cared. But you didn't and I just don't think I need to sit here and listen to you blame me for this, not when I am taking care of your sorrow filled ass."

He left the room then, not waiting around to listen to Amy as she hit the floor in tears, hating herself for what was happening to her and also for letting Matt and his death take her to hell and back when it shouldn't. Her husband had told her that she had a life to live, so why was it so hard to move on to that life?

Before she got a chance to think about her answer any further, the door slammed open and Chris came back in. Lifting her up into his arms he put his face to hers. He shouldn't have gone back into the room and he knew doing this was wrong but he had to do it just to get it out of his system. He still cared about her deeply, and the pain was still very fresh from when she had chosen to walk away that fateful November day, but he didn't care.

He tasted her then, letting the feel of her lips on his soar through his entire body, right into his heart and soul. The only woman he had ever wanted was now in his arms, and she was vulnerable. He wanted her so badly there and then but knew it was wrong. Ending the kiss he laid her back onto the bed and walked from the room.

"Well Matt, I know it looks bad but I don't know what else to do. You were right, I have loved her but until she comes to terms with you, we will never be anything then what we are."

"_Don't give up Chris; Amy had never been the easiest woman to convince."_

"She sure is easy to love though isn't she man?"

"_Yes and as hard as things are going to be for you, don't give up and walk away from her. You are meant to be there with her right now, and I will do whatever it takes to make her see that before it is too late."_

* * *

**A/N2:** For the record, from the woman who lives on suspense books and then romance novels, when I said he tasted her, I meant he kissed her. I realize it could be seen as him licking her or something of that nature but oh now, that was my romantic way of telling you that he kissed her. 


	6. Still Remains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N1:** Thank you for rendering your support for this story and for sitting on pins and needles wondering when I will finally place the two of them together in the most romantic way. It shall come; I just haven't the best idea yet as to when. So bear with me and I will make it worth your while.

* * *

_I can't believe that I actually agreed to this _Amy thought to herself as she primped her hair in front of the mirror. It had now been almost a week since Chris had pulled her to him and kissed her hard and strong. It had been two weeks since the death of the only man she could fit into her heart and she was no closer to moving on then she had been that first night. 

It was nice having Chris around the house. He cooked, good but not well, and he did a really good job of cleaning up after all the messes she managed to make. She hadn't felt the need to do anything, much less do laundry, but she found that no matter what, he was there for her and she in some way owed him. It was just a shame that she could never give him what he really needed from her, from any woman in their right mind.

"_You can give it to him but you are being stubborn again is all Amy. When will you wake up and see that because I died, your life didn't end?"_

"I don't want to have this talk right now Matt. Isn't it enough that you talked me into accepting Chris's offer to get out of the damn house? How much more do you want from me at this point?"

"_I want you to realize how beautiful you are and that you are capable enough to move on from me."_

"You had no issue kicking my ass to the curb to bed all the angels did you?" she knew it sounded funny the minute it came out of her mouth, but she didn't know what else to say to him. He had been there like he promised from the day he died, whenever she needed him, which she found wasn't as much as it once was. She was at a loss now because she knew deep in her heart that he was right and she needed to love him enough to move on and be happy again. She just didn't see it being with Chris Irvine.

"_You can be a funny girl sometimes Amy. I didn't die so I could nail more angelic girls then you believe me. They don't happen to get any better then you. I died so I could be able to give you the life you really need and deserve."_

"The life I needed was fine with you in it, alive and well thank you very much."

_He knew it was going to take a long time to make her see what he had done had been for her, but he knew with the time he had on his hands now, he could do it. Not to mention the heavenly support of some angels that thrived on love. With the deck stacked against her the way it was, it was only a matter of time before she saw Chris Irvine for what he was. The everlasting love of her life. _

_He had to admit it pained him not to be able to be the one for her, but he knew that with all the time they had spent together on earth, and the wedding of their dreams they got to share in, he had enough memories to last him until the hereafter. He only wished that she could see it the same way as him. She was his angel, and now he had the real chance to be hers. All he had to get her to do was to believe._

_There was a knock at the door then, a soft knock that Matt would normally signal with a woman's touch, but he knew better. It was Chris and it was his way of making her feel more at ease at what she had been talked into._

"Make yourself scarce Matt; you don't want Chris thinking I need to be taken away and locked up for being crazy do you?"

_He laughed then, a laugh that made the walls shake. It was apparent that Chris hadn't gotten around to telling her that he was also hearing voices and seeing things in the lateness of the night. It was kind of amusing to watch how perfect for each other the two of them really were._

"Come in Chris, I'm almost ready to go."

He walked into the room, carefully scanning it for any sign of Matt. He knew that his old friend had been there, and had been talking her more into being with him. He smiled when he noticed that he was nowhere to be found and that she had probably kicked him out so that Chris wouldn't think she was clinically ill.

"Where is Matt?" he asked, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face when she threw him a look of complete and utter shock.

"Matt is dead Chris, or didn't you attend the damn funeral?"

"Easy tiger, I meant I heard the two of you talking in here and I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

She looked at him then, shocked to realize with the expression on his face that he was serious. He had been able to hear the two of them talking? How much more connected was Chris to this whole thing and when was it all going to end?

"You can hear Matt?"

"Well yeah, how else did you think I would get you to dinner? You love the poor bastard Amy, and he is the only one that you will willingly listen to. I had to get some sort of help if I wanted to take you out."

She smiled then, the smallest smile he had ever seen, but the one that hit his heart the most. She had assumed as always that she was in this alone, and with him there to remind her she wasn't, she was at a loss for what to do.

"So you planned the whole thing I take it?"

"Yeah, I can be pretty shifty when I need to be. You would know that if you stuck around long enough."

Chris knew he had stepped on a nerve, and the last thing he wanted was for her to take it the wrong way and then not go to dinner with him. He really wanted a chance to show her what she could have again if she just opened her heart.

"_He has you there Ames. Don't rag him out, just go enjoy a night out on the town and forget all about me."_

Amy frowned and looked back towards her run down face in the mirror. That was easy for Matt to say now, he was dead and she was alone. The last thing in the world she wanted to do right now was forget all about him.

"Shall we go?" Chris asked, taking her hand in a gentleman way as she stood from the chair. As they made their way out of the room, Amy took one long lingering look back. This was all happening so fast she couldn't get a handle on it. How could someone that claimed to love you, want you to move on so damn quickly?

* * *


	7. I'm Amazed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N1:** Sorry for the lack of updates on this story over the weekend. It seems the powers that be decided I needed a break and they made me get some sort of stomach flu, which if any of you have had it, you know you pretty much live in bed and your bathroom on your knees. Now that I have totally gone and grossed you out, I am here to tell you that this chapter shall be a song chapter and the song will be told at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_**Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time  
And Hung Me On A Line  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You**_

He looked casually at his watch, not wanting her to see him doing it, for fear she would find out that he was at the end of his rope. They had arrived at dinner over an hour ago, and now, with the way things seemed to be going, they would be there when the people who owned and ran the place put the chairs on the tables at the end of the night. He looked up slowly, taking in the view of the woman before him. He had so many things running through his mind and he just didn't know if it was appropriate to say them.

_Face it Irvine, you have a gorgeous woman sitting across from you, at a candlelit table for two, and you can't get the nerve up to ask her about the old times. Man, do you have it bad or what?_

Immediately he knew it wasn't his voice, but that of their constant companion, Matthew Moore Hardy. He had to admit that he was glad that Amy wasn't having an illusion where Matt was concerned, and was glad that he was trusted enough to hear him talk, but he also had to admit that Hardy had become a pain in the ass in only a couple of weeks time. _Don't dead people make peace with how they died and move on?_ He thought to himself, afraid again to even mention it to Amy.

_You wish pal. I wouldn't normally want to stick around to see my wife move on with her life, but hell, I don't have a choice._

Not realizing what he was doing, he spoke aloud. "What do you mean you don't have a choice but to stick around?"

She looked up from her lap then, turning to face him, her face turning an ashen red. Had he known what had been running through her mind just a few seconds before? Or was he thinking the same thing? That it was too damn soon to be going out to dinner with someone new.

**_Maybe I'm A Girl and Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand_**

"I didn't say that Chris."

"I know you didn't. I was talking to Matt. It seems as much as he wanted us to do this tonight, he had to make sure he tagged along."

_There is still danger where my death is concerned. I have to be here to make sure that what happened to me doesn't happen to the two of you before the time has come._

"Must you be so damn cryptic man? I mean seriously, there is no one here that is going to make a scene tonight."

_That's what you think._

"What the hell is he saying Chris? I can't seem to hear him." The minute she said it she knew what it must have looked like the first night Chris had shown up to support her through all of it. She had been going off on Matt and was almost threatening him with the doghouse. Chris must have thought she was losing her ever loving mind.

"He is giving me shit that I don't really need right now."

For the first time in their marriage, Amy stood to her feet and tried to put a place to where Matt could be then. What came next almost made Chris fall off his chair.

"Fuck Off Matt. Do you hear me Hardy? You wanted this damn dinner so badly, and then leave us the hell alone."

"Wow Amy, I didn't think you had it in you. What would you mother say about that mouth?" he laughed then, knowing how insane this all must be for her. She didn't want to let go of Matt, but knew that if he wasn't there with her every second, she would eventually do it on her own timetable. As it seemed now though, he just wouldn't leave them alone.

"Well, is the rat bastard saying anything else that I need to know about?" she asked, the anger clear in her face as she took her place back at the table again, a smile creeping onto her face that could not be stopped.

"No, I think you done set the man straight princess. So how about we get the heck out of here and I take you back home?"

Chris stood from his chair, throwing down some bills rather quickly on the table as he saw the look in her eye as she stood again. It had been a smart idea to try and get her out of the house, but what had happened when she finally got out was something he didn't want to repeat again. He was also sure she didn't want to repeat it either.

**_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand_**

It was silent again in the car on the way back to the house. Neither one wanted to talk about what had happened at the restaurant, even though they needed too.

"He told me there could still be danger Amy. I thought maybe he was kidding, but the more I think about the way he died, the more it makes me wonder if he isn't just telling the truth and is sticking around to make sure you pull through."

She thought about what he said, and knew he was right. When it came to his brother, it could have been drugs, or getting around the wrong music industry people. Jeff had a way of sometimes getting into a bit of trouble. This time though, it ended with Matt dead and a clear and present danger to still get through.

"Will you stay with me tonight Chris?" she asked, her voice just a whisper, soft and breezy as the wind.

**_Maybe I'm A Girl and Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand_**

"You know you don't even have to ask me that Amy. I came here to take care of you, to keep you safe. There is no way I am leaving you now."

She let the tear fall then, one of many that Chris had seen before. She was worried and it was written all over her face. The one man that she had chosen to marry and give her heart too was gone, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Chris took her heart again. She was also smart enough to know that this time it would be for keeps. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him and risk losing him too.

They pulled up in front of the house, pulling slowly into the driveway, not wanting to let the moment slide. As soon as they entered the dark house, things would go back to normal and she would begin mourning for the man that not only an hour ago she had sworn at. The more she looked at the house, the more she wished that things could be different.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and do it all over again differently?"

The question took him off guard, but he had to know that it would come sooner or later. They had a past, a very tough one, and one that couldn't be ignored. Especially not with what was happening now.

"No, I think the way everything happened was the way it needed to happen. Why do you?"

Amy thought about it a minute before answering, taking the time to take in the blue of his eyes and the way his hair hung around his shoulders. He really was a sight for sore eyes, and the more she sat there and watched him, she knew she would go back and do it all over again, but not differently, for she loved Matt with everything in her. She would go back and do it all the same, except this time; she would tell Chris that she hadn't stopped caring about him.

_**Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand**_

"No, I would keep it the same. Matt taught me a lot about love."

He remained silent then, not knowing the right way to answer. He had always figured long ago that he had been the one to teach her love, considering he had loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her. Chris realized then that he was being stupid and jealous. She had fallen in love with Matt and it was totally different then what he felt for her. Maybe they just hadn't been meant to be together after all.

"The only thing that you don't know, and that I have been so scared to tell you was that even though Matt taught me a lot about love, you taught me what it meant to be really in love and I will always be grateful for that."

She walked from the car then, and as he watched her go, a tear slowly fell from his eye, one that couldn't be helped. Chris wasn't a man to cry but she had just read his mind, and most of all given him the one thing he had so desperately needed. Amy Dumas had given him hope of things to come.

_**Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N2:** Very emotional chapter for me to write, but a good on to come back on, longer one anyway. The song is called **I'm Amazed** and it is by **Jem.** For those of you that wonder where I got the song, it was in the season one finale of the show **The OC.** I thought that you might find it appropriate for where I was taking this chapter. 


	8. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N1:** I am very pleased that the song chapter went over so well. I cried when it was used on my favorite show, and then I cried again when listening to it and writing that chapter. I happen to want to tell you how I write these stories, the love stories. I sit here, playing the list of romantic music, and just put my hands on a keyboard and fly by the seat of my pants. This is why I can do some real hum dingers sometimes that allow me to steal heartstrings. Now that I have said my piece, I wish you wish all of you a happy holiday season, and a wonderful new year, drink up me hearties, drink up! There will be one more update before scrooge, I mean I, head out to celebrate with the in laws and then my family, but I will return to action on the 26th of the month with more heart wrenching drama. I do thank you for the support and you all will be with me this coming holiday.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, it was just no use trying. They had been home over six hours now, and here he sat, with the tube on as background noise, and thinking about what the hell he was going to do next. It was hard for him to keep his mind on track these days, especially after Amy had given him hope that things could work out in the end. He couldn't help remembering how things were four years ago, before she married Matt, andwhen she gave up on Chris's love.

* * *

_**Flashback – Four Years Prior Christmastime**_

"_I just can't take it anymore!" she screamed, throwing the decorations to the ground in anger. "I don't see why I still have to do all of this when I am 25 years old. I mean it isn't like I have a slew of kids to make dinner for."_

_He looked up from the car magazine he had bought before coming over. She had been yelling for the past two hours about what a waste this Christmas was going to be. Chris had been aware of the fight she went through with her mother when she got married for the third time and he knew that part of her wished it hadn't happened so she could be in Richmond again for the holidays._

"_Well you don't really need a tree do you?" he asked watching her as she tried to choke the lights just a little harder around the tree. Chris had been in some tough spots with women before and he had to admit he was glad he wasn't the tree right now. She was killing the damn thing._

"_What the hell would you know? You have Canada to look forward too. I bet you have tons of snow around you and lights inside and outside of the house. Of course I need this stupid tree."_

_He was confused and he was pretty sure she knew it. How couldn't she? When she had just complained, not more then two seconds before that she was too old for this sort of thing._

"_Why don't you go and make us some hot chocolate and I will fix what is left of this poor thing alright?" he asked, wanting to forget the comment of Christmas in Canada. He had already told his family he wouldn't be coming back this year, due to wanting to brighten up his girlfriends Christmas._

_He watched the smile come over her then, and she ran over to where he sat and bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. The more she thought about her time in the WWE, the best thing she had encountered thus far had to have been Chris. He had asked her out almost as soon as she came under contract, and now, six months later, they were tighter then ever. She couldn't imagine not having him around with her this holiday season._

"_So when do you have to leave to get your flight back to Calgary?" she asked casually, wishing that he would tell her he wasn't going and wanted to be with her. It would really restore some of her hope in the holiday._

_Chris watched her with bated breath. When he had made the decision to not go back home, he had thought it had been the best thing for everyone, but now he wondered if maybe she didn't want him to go. _

"_Didn't I tell you? I figured since you were all alone that I could stay here with you."_

_The smile that broke through on her face then almost lit the Christmas tree on its own. He had seen her smile before, and it was one of the things he was in love with, but this smile now was what he had wanted all his life._

"_You don't have to do that Chris. I know how close you and your family are and I wouldn't want to ruin the holidays."_

"_**You** wouldn't be ruining anything. If you haven't remembered, you aren't the only one that doesn't have a reason to celebrate, at least not until the New Year."_

"_So you are serious about staying here?" she asked, her eyes still lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. _

_He had to admit he had never seen Amy as the kind of person that would try and make a home in Carolina, but here she was, and she seemed like it was the best thing for her. He honestly had wanted to go home when he had the opportunity too, but knew she wouldn't want to leave her house, or her dog, not after just moving there less then six months beforehand. He knew if she didn't want him there then he wouldn't stay, but he was really hoping they could make memories together this year. _

"_I am dead serious. I called my mother a week ago, and well I got yelled at. I can deal with all of this though, as long as we get to make our lives together."_

_The door knocked then breaking them from the conversation about the holidays. Amy flew from her place behind the couch and immediately ran to the door. Chris knew before she opened it who was on the other side and he wasn't sure how happy he was about it. _

"_Oh Matt, what a surprise!" she said, throwing her arms around him in a huge hug, warming the two of them up. "Come in before you catch your death out there."_

_He stepped in and when he saw Chris lounging on the couch, he knew he had made a huge mistake. He had come over to invite Amy to Christmas dinner with his family the next day and well seeing Chris the way he was, made him wonder if he hadn't overstepped his bounds. Was it possible they were spending their first holiday as a couple together?_

"_Hey man, come on in and get warm. The fire is a dream." Chris shouted, motioning for the two of them to get into the living room more so he could keep an eye on things then for the fire._

"_So what brings you by Matt? I mean you know I love when you pop by to check up on me when Chris is doing a show but I figure you must have a reason now, what with the mandatory holiday for the WWE."_

_Matt cleared his throat and willed himself to speak. "Actually, since I knew that Chris was going home for Christmas, I thought that you could come over to the Hardy house and have a real turkey dinner. What with what happened with your mother and all."_

_Now Chris was intrigued. He had known that Matt had been the one to help Amy get this house in the middle of Carolina, closer to him then where Chris lived in Canada. But when did they start telling each other their secrets? He wasn't sure how to take it so he just kept his mouth shut._

"_Oh that sounds wonderful. Of course I will come spend the holidays with you." Amy almost shouted out. She wanted Chris to be with her, but she knew how much his family meant to him and didn't want to ruin the holiday, despite what he had already told her._

"_Well then I guess I will let you two alone and get back to Dad and Jeff. Can't wait to see you there Amy. Take care Chris, and Merry Christmas." Matt said the smirk on his face hard to hide as he slipped his way out of the house._

"_Merry Christmas to you too asshole." Chris replied in anger, not realizing he had said it out loud until he caught the look from Amy at the door._

"_What the hell was that about Chris? He was just being nice. You would think that with the lives we live, you could do the same damn thing."_

"_Not when the woman I love just blew me off to be with Matt Hardy I don't have too. Didn't you hear me tell you that I wanted to be with you this year? What the hell are you doing Amy?"_

_She clammed up then, realizing that he didn't see it the way she had when she had said yes to Matt. _

"_Listen, you need to be with your family. Since I can't be with mine, going to Matt's and having a family setting will be wonderful. Why can't you just go see your family and know that I am being taken care of?"_

"_I don't like that kind of taking care of Amy. I can't believe you blew me off to be with Matt. Is there something I need to know about here?"_

_Her face turned then, not to the happy one he had just witnessed before the interruption, but one of pure hurt and anger. The last thing that he wanted to do was make her angry or have her think he was jealous, even if he really was._

"_Get the hell out of here Chris, and I mean right now. I had your best interests at heart and you just accuse me of basically sleeping with Matt? I can't believe you and I really can't be around you right now."_

"_Amy come on, you have to admit that it looks weird."_

"_Get out Chris. I am not having a relationship with Matt Hardy. I am in love with you but until you can understand that Matt is my best friend, then I don't think we have anything to talk about."_

_He left the house then, slamming the door behind him in some sort of revenge for what she had just said to him. Standing on the outside of the door, he took a breath and exhaled, the cold air turning to steam before his very eyes._

'_**Why do I get the feeling that I just royally blew things out of proportion and this is going to be the last time I get to kiss her?' **he asked himself before walking away, not knowing that when he returned, Amy would have moved on with her life, with Matt Hardy as the main romantic lead._

* * *

He immediately woke from the sleep and the dream he had been having. He instantly remembered that Christmas four years before, and knew that he had been right the entire time. He had gone to Calgary anyway and when he returned to talk to her in January she had been curled up with Matt, safe in his arms never to leave again. 

"Well man, you took her from me once, and now with her coming around, I will not let you take her again."

The voice came instantly, almost putting his heart at ease in just a few words. _"I have no intention of taking her back again. She's all yours now Chris, just the way the angels planned it."_

* * *


	9. Memories Of Us

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year To All!! Oh and to my best fan Latisha, I am glad I could make you laugh this close to the season. Also, I wanted to let you all know that since I have been doing the flashbacks from Chris's angle, I am going to switch this chapter and make it all about Amy. It might give you a little bit more insight into what really runs through her head instead of just what Chris sees.

* * *

It was now six in the morning, and as she rolled around for the thirteenth time that night, she realized that if sleep was what she wanted, she wasn't going to get it, not by a long shot. 

Christmas was the day after tomorrow and she knew she wasn't looking forward to it. She frowned when she realized the last time she hadn't looked forward to it was the year that Matt had confessed how he had felt about her, and Chris had been thrown to the wolves.

"Why did I do that to him? He really did care about me, and wanted to be with me for the holidays, throwing his family aside and I got with Matt when he was away. Why does he care so much now?"

"_He loves you Amy, and he always has, despite what the two of us put him through."_

"You should have stayed away from me Matt. If you knew this was how you were going to end up, you should have left me the hell alone."

"_We couldn't very well do that could we? You moved to Carolina to be close to me, I fell in love with you. Despite what I know now, I wouldn't change a damn thing that happened four years ago."_

She knew in her heart that she wouldn't have changed any of it either. For years after that Christmas, she had thought she had done the right thing for everyone that was involved. Chris had moved on, a year after he married some girl from Canada, and they were making a life together. It couldn't have turned out better for everyone.

Except now, he was divorced, his heart always having been with her and she was sitting in bed, minus one husband, having to talk to his spirit, and making the most of it. The only thing was, just like so many years ago, Chris was there for her, and he had no reason to want to leave.

"_He cares about you Amy. I don't want you to move on without me, but I know that it's written that you have too. I have given my blessing to Chris and told him to treat you right. I have done all that I can."_

She closed her eyes then, aware that Matt was in the room with her, but not wanting to talk about it anymore. She had said her piece to Chris in the car, but she knew that if they got any closer then four years ago would have to be discussed and she wasn't looking forward to it. She would rather have her teeth pulled without nova cane.

* * *

_**Flashback – Four Years Ago New Year's Eve Party for WWE**_

_Matt held onto her tightly, guiding her around the room, knowing they were the topic of conversation but not caring. He knew that people were thinking what a horrible person he was, but he didn't care, he now had the girl of his dreams and he wasn't letting go._

_Amy looked at him then, the smile running from ear to ear more then even she could take. It had only been yesterday that Chris had shown up at her house, looking through the window and seeing Matt and her as close as two people could be. She hadn't even had a chance to explain what it was they were doing. She knew in her heart she would never get the chance to tell him the truth ever again. _

_He had made it clear that what he saw was more then enough to tell him things were over. He knew they had fought about his leaving on Christmas and her being invited to Matt's. She also remembered that he told her that he didn't trust what matt was doing. He had been right, Matt had told her over dinner that he loved her more then his own life, and when she looked deep down, she knew she cared about him too. In the meantime, Chris had been lead on, and in the end, let cold hearted and alone. That had been the last thing she had wanted for him._

_He entered then, shaking hands with Chris Benoit and Andrew, two people that he had worked hard with in Canada before making it to the WCW. As she watched him make his way around the room, she wondered when he would come to her. _

_Matt noticed that Chris was close then, making a habit of turning in the other direction. He knew he still had some work to do and he didn't want to lose her now, not when she was in his arms. "Do you want to get out of here and head back to the hotel?"_

_She shrugged, letting her arms sag as she stopped. She just didn't have the energy to move. She needed to talk to him; she knew that much in her heart. If she didn't talk to Chris now, she knew she never would again._

"_No, I think we both know we need to do this and get it over with."_

_Chris made his way over, and not throwing one little glance in her direction just shook Matt's hand, wished him and his family a happy new year and walked away. Amy watched him as he walked away and she realized that all she wanted to do now was cry. She knew what he must have felt and she knew that she deserved everything that she was getting, choosing Matt and not letting her current boyfriend know. She couldn't help but wish that she could have said something to him though._

"_Matt, I'm going to go and wash my hands and face, I will be back in a few minutes." She said pushing her drink unto him and rushing off in the way that Chris had just headed in. Before she knew it, she saw him dash into the restroom, and knew that when he came out, they were going to have a long talk._

'_**That's if he will even talk to me after what I put him through this holiday.'** She muttered to herself. She turned suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without speaking, she smelled the air and the aftershave and knew instantly who it was. _

"_What are you doing here and not over there with Matt? I thought you would want to be as close as you could right now. Midnight isn't that far off now." He choked out, knowing he just wasn't ready to talk to her like this. It was too soon for this, if anything at all. _

"_We need to talk."_

"_Oh I think you said all you needed to that day at your house don't you?"_

"_I didn't say a damn thing and you never let me have the chance to explain. I think I deserve the shot to do that don't you?"_

_Chris chuckled then, but it wasn't the normal laugh she was so used too. It was the cold hearted, angry chuckle he used when he was pissed off and thought the other person should just screw off and leave him alone. Of all the things she had assumed would happen with them, him treating her this way hadn't been one of them._

"_Well then say what you need to, to make yourself feel better and get the hell out of my way."_

_She took a breath and immediately looked up at the man that had taken a chance on loving her. She saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that with all the angry feelings he was throwing out at her, it wouldn't undo the hurt written all over his face at that moment. There could be no hiding it. She had screwed up big time._

"_When I accepted Matt's invitation to dinner, I did it with the best intentions. I know you don't believe that, but the way you saw things when you came back was not the way I wanted you too."_

"_How was I supposed to see it Amy? I saw one of the guys I like working with, kissing my girlfriend. Just how the hell else can you see something like that."_

"_I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it just kind of did."_

"_Do you love me Ames?"_

_Amy looked down at the floor and felt the tears coming. She knew when she came over here and talked to him that he would ask this. She also knew that with everything in her, she wished she had loved him, but she didn't, and she knew he needed to know that before this could ever end._

"_I'm sorry Chris." She said through the watered down tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't love you the way you need me too."_

_He looked at her then, his face softening just a little, not wanting her to be sitting there and crying over what had happened. Just as soon as he felt bad for her though, his face turned to stone and he looked at her through cold eyes and turned his back, but not before saying the thing she would take with her until the day she died._

"_Well that's too bad because I did love you, more then my own life. I hate you Amy Dumas and I never want to see you again for the rest of my life."_

* * *

She awoke with a start, staring out the window as the snow fell down around the house and the trees. She remembered the dream so vividly, like it was yesterday and it immediately made her want to cry. 

She sat up in the bed, realizing that it was very much real and she had been through it all, only four years before.

They had come to terms with each other a year later, and they never looked back, dealing better as friends then they ever did as lovers but Amy couldn't help but feel bad because she had lied to him that day, and for everyday ever since. Chris Irvine was the one that had her heart all this time and she never wanted it back, not as long as he was there to keep it safe.

"How is it possible to love two men as much as I do?"

"_Amy, your heart always belonged to Chris and it always will. You made me the happiest man in the world but both of us knew it wouldn't be forever. Chris is your life, your future, and you need to get over me and get on with loving him."_

"How can I be completely sure we can do this all again? I don't want to do what I did the last time."

_Matt wrapped himself around her in an angelic embrace and let her let the tears fall for the mistake so many years before. "You won't. This time Amy, I won't let you."_

* * *


	10. Come On Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** After a couple of days of Christmas Bliss, and getting what I wanted to get ( and not it wasn't something you could buy), I decided to come back stronger then ever and get another chapter put out on this. I hope you guys are enjoying the holiday season and if you live anywhere you can get snow at, enjoy the cold ass weather too! LOL Seriously, I hope your holidays were good and well off to the races we go! I decided to shake off some of the drama and get down to some good old time fun. Jordy, thank you for reviewing the Trish love story and saying your piece. I am glad that I could help you out. I know an asshole from one hundred paces and I thought I would share it with you.

* * *

He opened the door, fully aware of how he must look to whoever was on the other side. His lips turned into a grin when he realized that it was Trish on the other side and he had nothing to worry about. He took a look down and realized that he had better get more clothes on before Amy saw how happy he was to be woken up that early in the morning. Trish he knew how to handle, but Amy? What the hell would she think if she saw it? 

"Don't worry; I've already seen it remember Chris?" Trish said pushing her way into the house and throwing herself down on the couch that he was getting ready to sleep on again.

"From what I remember you loved it too Trish." He said plopping down beside her, hoping she would tell him what the hell she was doing at the house this early for. He also wanted to get the mental image of him and Trish out of his mind. When Amy had casually dumped him aside those years ago, he had taken every woman he could until he finally married one of them.

"I remember you having small hands, small feet and small----

"Trish this is a surprise! What brings you out here this early in the morning?" Amy asked, cutting Trish off at the pass before she said something that would surely become her death.

Trish, standing to her feet and forgetting that Chris was in the room ran over to her friend and threw her arms around her. It had been a couple days since Matt's funeral and she wanted to make sure that having Chris so close wasn't putting any pressure on her.

"I came by to take you out for a girls shopping trip. There is only two days until New Years, and I don't know about you, but I need to get wasted this year!"

Chris turned his head in Trish's direction and came dead centre with the look that appeared on Amy's face. Everyone knew that it had been one hell of a year for Trish. She had been driven off the road and had been in a coma for months. Everyone also knew that she was now happily married to Shawn and they had a pretty baby girl to add to the two children Shawn had from his previous marriage. So what the hell did she have to drink about now?

"What the hell do you have to drink about? This is Emma's first New Year with her parents." Amy stated, before grabbing her keys to the truck and her jacket. If they were going to go out, she might as well get something for Chris. She knew that he told her on Christmas day that he didn't want anything, but she felt like now that she should do something. He was putting his career on hold to baby sit her, and Matt seemed to love having him around a little too much.

"Shawn wants beer. He also said something to me about watching football or some sort of business on ESPN before going back to the ring in a few weeks but I don't know about that."

Chris smiled, knowing what a huge fan of football that Shawn had become since the hockey season had gone to hell all over the world. He would have loved to watch a game with Shawn. It had been a long time since they had seen each other, other then the funeral.

"Okay I'm ready to go; you don't mind do you Chris?" Amy asked wanting to make sure that leaving him alone with the ghost of Matt was going to be okay and not leave some unneeded blood shed.

'Yeah, I am going to go down and see how Jeff is doing in his Bat Cave. You two go have fun but don't start drinking until you get back here."

Amy walked out the door with Trish dragging her along the path. She wanted to get out of the house eventually, but she wasn't sure now was the right time. She didn't want to leave Chris alone like she had so many years ago.

"Stop thinking about him, he will be alright until we get back. Plus, how long has it been since we got to shop together?"

Getting into the car she let the feelings of the past and the worry of the present fade from her mind. She had just the right gift in mind for Chris and if that didn't make him come around all the way to her again, then she didn't know what would.

* * *

They had been shopping for hours, when they finally came upon a store that Amy knew would give her what she really wanted. She nudged Trish in the arm and dragged her toward the store, which Trish seemed to want no part of. 

"I get enough of the ESPN Classics at home thank you very much. I am going to get an ice cream in the food court. Come and get me when you get enough of the slumming in the sporting department.

Trish didn't want to say it out loud, but she had to admit that she saw Amy as a total tomboy and not as the woman that the men in her life seemed to see her as. Chris was in love with her, and always had been, which is why they hadn't worked out, and Matt had been like a love sick kid around her. Shawn had told her that at one point he had found Amy attractive. Something she was more then happy he had gotten over.

"Do you happen to sell old hockey sticks?" Amy asked, walking up to the young woman with the freakishly orange hair behind the counter.

"How old are we talking here lady? As old as you are or older?"

Amy hadn't seen that one coming and felt like using her wrestling skills to jump across the counter and slam the young girl. Since when was 29 old?

"No you nitwit, I mean do you sell sticks that were signed by any of the NHL greats?"

The girl rolled her pierced eyebrows at her, again urging her silently to jump across and kick some ass, but Amy took a breath and kept her cool.

"We have one signed by Wayne Gretzky when he was rookie? It is worth a lot of money though. I am sure you wouldn't be able to afford it."

It was now her turn to roll her eyes at the girl. "Would you just get the stupid stick and let me know how much I owe you?"

The girl left the room and went to the back for no more then five minutes. When she returned, she had dust on her clothes and it looked as if she had been taken in the back for a ride that she wasn't expecting.

"That'll be $1500 bucks lady."

Amy pulled out her credit card and the young girl rang up the purchase. Amy took a look at the stick as she did it, and realized that there could be nothing more personal then this for a guy like Chris.

"Please come again." The girl managed to spit out as Amy grabbed the receipt and left the store. It took everything in her not to go back and give that girl something to really be pissed off about. Who ever heard about getting accosted in the backroom by your boyfriend with a $1500 dollar stick in your hand?

* * *

"_Phase one is complete." Matt said, watching his wife as she made her way from the store and out of the mall with her best friend Trish. Matt knew from being here that Trish was the best person to have on his side at a time like this. When the world was about to see sparks of love again. No one knew better the power of love then Trish and Shawn. He was glad that he had talked her into it. _

"_They had both admitted to themselves that they love each other?" the young woman asked, standing beside Matt on the gold rimmed cloud, the blueness of the sky trapping them in what looked like a beautiful painting. _

"_Not yet, but they do admit that what happened four years ago was wrong and Amy had done her part to make amends."_

"_Then now we must wait for Chris to make his move of acceptance. He already has hope that he can make her come around. When he sees what she has done for him, it will only be a matter of time before the worlds and the heavens align again."_

_Matt nodded his head and watched as Amy took off in the car with Trish, the gift of love wrapped tightly in her hand. Without realizing it, he felt a tear fall, and realized that as much as he wanted this to happen, he really missed being the one it was happening too._

* * *


	11. You Had Me At Hello

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** I did a hell of a lot of searching for this song to put with this chapter, and since it seemed like it deserved one, I hope you like the song chapter in this fan fiction story of mine. Thank you for those of you that came out from the drunken fog of Christmas to review me, I am eternally thankful. Nah, I don't believe you guys were loaded I was kidding with ya. To Latisha, I have been living in Toronto for my entire existence and it never stops snowing. It looked pretty the first time but now it's pissing me off. So I feel for you living where you do.

* * *

**_One word, that's all you said  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head  
Your smile, just captured me  
You were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_**

"I'm home!" Amy called as she walked through the front door, waiting to see if Chris was there to answer her. She had to admit it made her happier then ever to know someone was there waiting for her still. "Did you miss me?"

She saw him then, sitting in the kitchen, coffee cup in hand, walking back and forth wearing his shoe marks into the floor. As much as she enjoyed seeing him do it, she knew that walking back and forth the way he was had something to do with something serious. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

He looked up then, seeing her standing there, holding something tall and long wrapped in a package. The item had to at least have a foot on her, and he couldn't help but smile at her standing there with the awkwardly wrapped present.

_**Well you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello**_

"_Go and get it buddy, it's worth its weight in wrapping." Matt whispered lightly, not wanting to annoy Amy any more then he had to until they got together._

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to get back here." Chris said, ignoring Matt and walking out into the living room, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. "Hey, where did Trish go? Isn't she with you?"

Amy sighed and put her purse down on the chair. Holding the present like an idiot was making her arms tired. She didn't know how much longer she could stand there not doing anything but talking.

"Nah, she wanted to get back to her baby and then their daughter. Here, this is for you." She said passing the present along with more of a shove then she had intended. She wanted him to think she was happy to buy it, not that she was throwing it off on him.

"You got me something?"

"Well I didn't think it fair that you stay here and not get something for all of your trouble. Not to mention it is the season for giving isn't it?"

He took a breath and looked at her, taking her in with his eyes. Her face was cold, snow bitten from her time outside no doubt, but her eyes were glowing like fireflies. He knew that when she smiled it was always a present for him, but seeing her now, standing there looking like a snowman, he couldn't help but smile back. She looked adorable.

"Well then I don't feel so bad because while you were out with Trish, I had a chance to wrap this. I have to warn you though, you might get scared when you open it, and I think you should know there is nothing to be scared about." He passed her the small boxed up present then, and as she took it from his outstretched hand, she felt the spark and immediately jumped back.

"You okay Ames? I was wrapping pretty bad in the kitchen so I think I got all full of shocks." Chris knew he was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want her to feel awkward. The woman had only lost her husband a short while beforehand and here he was like a high school guy, getting the romantic shocks.

"I'm fine, why don't you go ahead and open your present."

_**Inside I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in**_

He ripped the wrapping off in record time and just let it fall to the floor. He scanned the stick and came upon the signature and he felt his head go weak. He so much wanted to speak and tell her how much this autographed stick meant to him, but he didn't even trust his legs to stand for much longer, let alone his poor voice.

"So do you like it? I heard you talking about how much you loved hockey, and then that your father used to be a player in the NHL and well I thought this would mean more to you then some bottle of cologne."

He was utterly speechless as he stood there staring between the stick and to the woman that had gone through the trouble to get it for him. Just when he thought that things couldn't be better, with her giving him hope, she had to go and up the ante just a little more.

"I—love it." He managed to stammer out before flopping himself down on the couch, afraid his feet were about to give in from under him. He had gone through a lot of Christmas's with hockey as the man gift, but this one meant a whole lot more for some reason he couldn't explain, other then he still loved her.

Amy smiled then, taking a cue from Chris and sitting down on the couch, prepared to open her present. "You didn't have to go and do this Chris. You have done more then enough since getting here."

"I wanted too, although compared to you and what you got for me, this doesn't even come close."

_**But you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you wont let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello**_

She ripped off the wrapping, slowly and methodically, wanting to make him even more eager to see her expression. With the look he was giving her now, he looked just like he should, a young boy on Christmas morning.

Amy opened the small box and what she saw inside almost knocked her straight off the couch. She had seen this ring in the stores a long time ago, and had wanted it then but couldn't afford it. Apparently, Chris had gone back to Mexico and picked it up for her. She pulled the ring out of the box and as she placed it on her finger she grinned. Scared was not one of the things she was.

"How did you know this was what I wanted?"

"I bought it for you four years ago, but things got so messed up I never had the chance to give it to you then. I know you saw it when we went there with the WWE and I never forgot about it. I thought this was the best time to give it to you."

She was in tears then, staring down at the ring on her finger. It was a silver plated ring, almost looking like a novelty item, but it had a tiny picture of wonder woman on the front, decked out in her outfit. Ever since she had been a kid and had problems in her family, she had wished to be Wonder Woman and just right all the wrongs. Now with the present Chris gave her, it seemed she finally would be able to do just that.

Chris showed her his hand then, and when she looked down she saw the same ring, but with Superman on the front staring back at her.

"I figured since you would be saving the world a lot now that you are Wonder Woman, I could at least be nice and be Superman and save you."

**_That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, I've loved you from hello_**

_The voice came out of the light then, whispering in Chris's ear. "Good Answer Chris, I couldn't have said it better myself."_

* * *

**A/N2:** The song is called **You Had Me From Hello** and it is by **Kenny Chesney.**


	12. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** I thank you all for the support on this story thus far and I am going to take you on the ride of your life in coming chapters, so keep your eyes peeled for that. I want to have a lot of build up to the two of them finally getting together, if in fact they ever do, so that is why it seems so slow moving. I want to bring the two of them to grips with what happened four years ago between them before making them move on. Also for those of you that like this story and can't get enough of it, I will not be writing on New Years Eve, or new years day due to needing some much needed rest (and a bottle of champagne wouldn't be so bad either, LOL). I hope that doesn't throw any of you off, but please note that by Sunday or Monday I will be back in full force.

* * *

Amy sat in front of her vanity, staring at the healthy complexion that was starting to come back to her. It was amazing what a few weeks of twenty four hour company could do for someone when they are mourning. Chris had done that and more, especially with the rings he had given her and worn himself. She was feeling better about the rest of her life now then she ever had before, even when Matt was alive. 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had lost the one man she had given her world too, and she had nothing left to lose. Amy didn't like to think of it that way, because she knew in her heart she cared about Chris just as much now as she did back then. She just knew that whatever was happening in her life now, she wasn't so weak and scared that she couldn't face it.

"Talk to me Matt, I know you are here."

"_You're right, I am here, but I have no idea what you need to talk to me about."_

"Tell me what the hell is going on here? I mean one minute we are married, my past with Chris being a complete non issue, and the next you are dead and buried, and my past with Chris feels like it never ended. You must have some kind of an answer for me on that by now."

"_You never gave Chris up Amy. Believe me, I hate that you didn't, but he has always been a part of your heart. He was a part of it that I should have left alone."_

"Did loving Chris get you killed?"

"_I threw everything off Amy. I wasn't supposed to die, but now that I have passed on, I wouldn't change it for the world because I got to experience a woman like you. A woman that is like no other."_

"I'm the same as every other girl Matt. I didn't realize that getting involved with me would get you killed. I take it that you didn't know either?"

"_I knew, and I took a chance on something with you. Don't you see Amy, what happened couldn't be helped because I had been in love with you at the point that I made the choice. If I hadn't loved you then, I wouldn't be with you and I wouldn't have been there with you when I was."_

"Matt, I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that and then end up where you are."

"_Give me a break Amy, there is way more hotties in heaven then I even dreamed off. You know how many hot women die each day? It is such a shame."_

Amy laughed then, letting the feeling run all through her body, being one of the few times since Matt had died that she had laughed. The only other person that could really make her laugh the same way was Chris. The one thing that Chris could do now that Matt couldn't though was give her what she needed, never ending love.

"_I can to give you that Amy. I just can't be there with you to show you other then talk to you like this."_

"I wish I could see you Matt, even if it was just for a second. No matter what life has planned for me, I still miss you."

"_If there was a way Amy, it would have already happened and Chris wouldn't be here right now. I miss you, and I also feel emotions I cant explain at the thought that we will never have a child together. It was the one thing in this life that I did want."_

Amy witnessed a groundbreaking moment then. Matt didn't want her with Chris, no matter how hard he was pushing the two of them to be together. He had made the wrong choice so long ago and now he had to live with it. Just knowing that he had chosen her over possibly dying made her heart ache for what could have been. He had given up his love not only for his brother, but for her as well and she was never going to be able to deal with it.

"What is it like there Matt? Are you really at peace there?"

"_My soul is at peace, it feels the best it has ever felt. All of the weights have been lifted and my head is clear. I have pissed quite a few angels off here though with my lack of heart for handling you."_

"How do you mean Matt?"

"_Before I can totally be free, I have to guard you, and that means knowing what is coming up for you that I cannot prevent. It also means pushing you and Chris together to live happily ever after. It seems I have a different idea of your happily ever after then everyone else here."_

"Why can't you just let whatever happens come down and happen and end this with me now? Wouldn't that help you out a little?"

"_That is the problem; my heart doesn't want to let you go, not now, not ever."_

* * *

Chris could hear Amy talking and knew that there was a long awaited talk between her and Matt happening. So when the phone rang, he didn't even hesitate to answer it on the first ring. He felt his blood go cold as soon as he picked up the receiver and he almost lost his breath when heard the voice. 

"**It's time to pay the piper."**

"Who the hell is this? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"**Matt died before he could give us what we want. You now have exactly 48 hours to get it and deliver it when we call again. If you don't, your girlfriend gets it."**

"What is it that you want?" He couldn't even imagine these people that had done away with Matt so easily getting their hands on Amy and ruining his life all over again. He was in no immediate rush to have his heart ripped out like Amy had already been through.

"**We want Jeff Hardy delivered to us, and if you don't comply, not only will Amy Dumas Hardy die, you too will meet an untimely end."**

The caller hung up then, not letting Chris get a good read on what the hell these people would want with Jeff in the long run. He immediately put the phone back on the hook and grabbing his jacket from the side of the couch, he made his way out the door. His first stop, to get some real answers out of Amy's brother in law, Jeff Hardy before something horrible happened.

* * *

"_Amy the end is near."_

"What are you talking about Matt?" Amy asked, her voice entering into the danger zone as she heard her husbands familiar tone.

"_You, Chris and Jeff are all in danger, and one of you will not make it out alive."_

* * *


	13. Rumors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** Well after a very well deserved two day break, I am back to update this sucker and see how long I can take you on the ride of your life. Anyone that has read any of my other work on the site knows I usually make a story about 24-26 chapters, but with this one, it may end up shorter because how much hell do you really want to know about? Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful new year and didn't get too bombed, remember I want you to read my story after all, LOL and well I hope you all like this update. Happy 2005!

* * *

He opened the door and watched as Chris came shuffling through it, something obviously running through his mind and not able to wait to talk about it. 

"Not that I mind you coming over but man this is too much. I haven't seen this much of you since we worked together and that was over a year and a half ago."

Chris threw him a look and he immediately went into the living room and took a seat. It didn't look like pleasant conversation that Chris had in mind and Jeff could only imagine what this had to do with. Matt wasn't even cold in his grave yet and there was danger.

"Tell me again that you had nothing to do with what happened to Matt. If you did then I am going to kick your ass from here until tomorrow, but if you didn't then you need to tell me who the hell did this. Amy is in severe danger here Chris and I don't know how to protect her when I don't know what if after her."

Jeff raised his eyebrows in shock. He had just gotten off the phone with his sister in law less then two hours before and she seemed to not be concerned about anything other then her love for Chris coming to a head. Hearing know that Chris knew there was some sort of danger out to get her, well he wasn't sure he liked it much.

"Jesus man, I didn't know things had gotten bad. I just talked to Amy and everything was fine. Happy New Year by the way since I never got the chance to get by the house."

"You didn't answer my question." Chris said angrily. He knew Jeff didn't want his own brother dead but there had to be something to fight that he could see.

"No for Christ's sakes I didn't have anything to do with Matt. You know that I didn't so I don't know what the hell has got your panties in a knot cowboy."

Chris flopped down on the couch and throwing one last look at Jeff let out a huge sigh. He couldn't get the phone call out of his mind and now it was making him more insane then he normally would be under the circumstances.

"I'm sorry man. I got a call a little while ago and it has me spooked."

"Well what did the caller say?" Jeff asked, sitting closer to Chris, trying to figure out what the heck was going through his friends head. They had been friends for a long time and even though Jeff had gone to TNA and was working for a rival now, it didn't stop the two of them from being close. In fact, it was Jeff that told Chris to make a play for Amy in the very beginning, knowing the two of them just had that something only written about. Now sitting here beside him, he could tell his concern for Amy was throwing his normally calm demeanor for a spin.

"It's time to pay the piper is what they said and man, I have to tell you I don't feel comfortable knowing that. Is there anything fake that would look real to Matt and make him want to get it out the press?"

"My drug use man, but you know the trial of that one better then most. That is the biggest thing that someone could use. Maybe they told Matt they had me buying drugs and they were going to take it Vince or something. Who the hell knows?"

"Well we had better sit here and figure it out because I don't think these guys were kidding and Amy is defenseless right now. All she has is me and the ghost of Matt and I don't see him being a whole lot of help right now."

"Ghost you say?" Jeff said, catching what Chris had said and realizing there was only one person he knew that could deal with a ghost.

"Never mind, you wouldn't get it man, its just plain out there."

"No, tell me man, it might help me understand what the hell you are talking about half the time."

Chris took a breath and prepared himself to tell Jeff about Matt and how he couldn't seem to let go of the past with Amy and move on to the other side. That and the fact that he was now helping Chris get her in his bed. The more Chris thought about it, the more he realized he needed to be committed.

"Matt doesn't want to leave until Amy and I get together. I think there is another reason he is with us, but the damn guy is quiet as a mouse now that he has passed on."

"Yeah that's my brother for you. Have you talked to Mark?"

Chris laughed then, the first laugh he had let himself share all evening, and realized how weird it would sound to mark if he went to him and asked him to help with getting rid of Matt's ghost. Yeah the loony bin was sounding real good right about now.

"What the hell would I say man? It's Matt and we all know it is man. It's not like it was with Shawn and Trish that time man, this is different."

"But wouldn't Mark be good to fight this evil you can't seem to place? So he can't help you get rid of Matt, but at least you two can take the assholes that killed Matt out and let the poor guy move on with his life, whatever is left of it now."

Chris knew he had a point but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let on to it. "How much does Mark know about what happened to Matt? I mean he would be a huge gun to have in my pocket but I want to make sure he knows what happened."

"He knows everything; we talked at Matt's wake man. He told me if I needed any help finding the killers then to call him."

"Then I think its time I called in The Undertaker, don't you?"

* * *

"Matt what are you talking about? How do you know that something is going to happen?" Amy cried, trying to place Matt's place in the room so she could try and grab onto him for dear life. The last thing she wanted to know was that life could end for someone close to her again really soon. 

"_They lied to me Ames, the told me they had something on Jeff and when I got there they ambushed me with bullets and killed me."_

"Who killed you Matt? Tell me damn it!" she screamed, smacking at the air, scared and angry that Matt was being so cryptic. He hadn't been like this when he had been among the living.

"**_They_** _Ames, they don't go by any name that I know of, and I can't tell you who they are because it would ruin the natural order of things, but they are coming. They know something, something that could kill anyone close to the Hardy's."_

"Well tell me what the hell they have on you guys and then I can deal with it. Chris would help Matt; you know how much he wants to help me."

"_You don't get it Amy, Chris is the person these people want. Whatever they tell you or him, they do not want anything to do with you, but Jeff and Chris are on the hit list now. They know the reason for this and once they put it together their life could be in danger."_

"Screw you Matt Hardy! You have messed with my life enough. You made me love you and then you had yourself taken away. Now you want to take away Chris too? You are a selfish shit bag and if you weren't already dead I would do you myself."

She stood from the chair then, and when she did she came face to face with the evil she didn't want to see. Just as her eyes took hold and recognized the man standing in front of her, the world went dark and she barely heard Matt scream as she hit the floor.

"_**It's time to pay the piper..."**_

* * *


	14. Disconnected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** Though I will never admit this again, I want to tell you right off the top that I don't know who the evil is yet. Matt does and he tells me every single time his dead ghost talks to me (just kidding man, I am not crazy!) I want to tell you all thank you for reviewing my story and it seems I am going to have no issue hitting over 100 on this one, LOL it's nowhere near done and that makes me want to smile. Wait I am smiling, well you get the idea. Now that for this story you know my secret, I promise to make this one a damn good time for all of you. Also to Katy, you asked about a new website, and I have a new one, and its being worked on as much as I can. If you go to my profile and click the link, it should take you there just fine.

* * *

The room was dark, smelled of old cigarettes and wine. She had no idea where she was, but she knew it was somewhere that looked and smelled like her own personal hell. The last thing she remembered was talking to Matt and having him tell her in so many words that she was dead as a doornail if the plan these sickos had went through, and now here she was, wet, hurt, in extreme pain and most of all, more alone then she had been since Matt had left and Chris had taken his place. 

**_What the hell am I saying; no one can take Matt's place in my heart. _**She thought to herself, not allowing herself to admit just yet that what was running through her veins was a wonderful love for a new man, just what Matt had wanted for her.

"You comfortable here Mrs. Hardy?" the voice said through the darkness. She tried to get a good look at him but knowing that it was dark and she wasn't a black cat with wicked vision, she gave up on even trying. All she knew was it was a voice she hadn't heard before, and that it was quiet and serene. Not at all like the voice of the person she had woken up and had beating on her.

"No, how about you tell me what the hell I am doing here and letting me go so I can get back to my warm bed."

"I can't imagine it can be all that warm when no one sleeps in it with you. A pretty little thing like you should have never gotten involved with a Hardy."

_**No kidding, I wish I had thought about that four years ago. I wouldn't be here right now awaiting death like my dead husband had.**_

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about. Matt and Jeff are the best thing that ever happened to me. Haven't you read their book?"

She knew it wasn't the time for a shameless plug but for some reason she knew that if she kept this guy talking long enough, he would end up spilling all and she was looking forward to that more then anything else. She had to find a way to get herself out of here and back to Chris. This felt too much like a movie gone badly and she didn't want to be a part of it any longer.

"I know all about Hardy. I work with the asshole."

"Which one are you talking about? I don't know you so it can't be Matt. He was too stupid to cause any trouble."

"_Thanks a lot Ames, let me remind you that you married this idiot."_

"Shut up Matt, I'm trying to get the hell out of here."

The guy came closer to her then, trying to figure out why she was talking to the wall and not to him. Did his boss have him take a woman that was ready for the tenth floor of the hospital or something? The last thing he needed was to be trapped with a lunatic.

"Shut up Mrs. Hardy, you aren't getting out of here until we get what we want."

Amy was almost afraid to ask what it was that they were after. She had nothing in terms of money; most of it had gone into the house over the years and just basic living. Everyone knew that the big names got paid well in the WWE; everyone else was just like a normal job.

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"Jeff Hardy."

The instant that he said it, she knew what she was doing in this dark dank room. They were going to use her as bait for Chris and Jeff and when they finally got what they wanted, and then all of them were going to end up dead. Not something she was looking forward too but she had no other choice but to go along with it. Hopefully Chris had noticed her gone and would come and get her.

* * *

The room was trashed when he walked back from Jeff's house and he knew that the caller had made good on his promise. He picked up her broken mirror off the floor and noticed the dried up blood instantly. He had been at Jeff's house no longer then an hour, and in that time they had taken her and probably killed her. 

"You aren't going to get away with this, I hope you know that."

"_She's alive Chris, but I don't know for how long. They want Jeff just like I told you awhile ago. It seems they have some sort of score to settle and all they want is Jeff, no matter who stands in the way."_

The voice startled him at first but then he realized that there wouldn't be a place that Matt wouldn't be in right now.

"Can you actually look at a chick naked when you are dead and floating around like that?" he had always wanted to ask that.

"_No, unless I want to look at you and Amy, and believe me, you aren't someone I want to check out naked."_

"Good to know, now do you know where they took her man?"

"_Some building that's dark looks to be on the edge of town. I am only allowed to help you a little bit though, so I can't tell you where."_

Now Chris was getting agitated. He was an angel sent down to help them get together, and although they were closer then they had been in years, he couldn't help him save her life. What the hell were Angels really good for if they didn't help all the way?

"Why can't you tell me more then that?"

"_Because if I tell you anything more then the basics, then she dies. Do I really have to explain any more then that? The natural order of things is not for her to die now. It isn't her time."_

"When will she die then Matt? How long do I have to make her mine before she leaves me again?"

"_Thirty years. The funny thing is she is going to have problems when she gives you another child at 55 and it is going to end up causing her death about 5 years later."_

"When I save her, can I tell her?"

"_No, that would do her in faster. I don't want her to have to think about death once we get through this."_

"That seems to be fair enough. Now I am going to call in Mark. I need you to keep an eye on her, and try to find anything that can lead me to her."

_Matt thought of something then, and before Chris could leave the room he grabbed him through the air. "She has her cell phone in her coat pocket. I put a tracker on it months ago, so I wouldn't lose her."_

"Paranoid that someone would take her?" Chris asked, the question looming in the air, both men knowing what the other was thinking at that moment.

"_In Love Chris, you should know. Thank me later, just save her and make sure these assholes pay."_

* * *


	15. Mysterious Ways

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N1:** Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and all of those before it if I haven't said it enough. It means the world to me that all of you do take the time to review me. I will be forever grateful to all of you for that. For Kristin, who emailed me her thoughts on my stories in the Love United Series, well again the same speech follows. I very rarely get reviewed at my email address so thank you very much for taking the time out to do it. It means the world to me. I hope I can continue to please you and all the others with the rest of this story and the ones that follow. For those of you that do review me or read me on a daily basis, I want to make you all aware that Love United will not go to three stories, it will go more then three. I think making people fall in love is the most precious thing in the world and in the wrestling ring it even works that much better. So stick with me and you will get the chance to see people fall in love, for years to come.

* * *

"Hey is it humanly possible to get some water around here? I mean you don't want me dead before my time now do you?" she screamed loud enough for the two hit men to hear through the door. She had been locked in this room for what felt like days with no end but she knew it had only been about six hours or so. 

The phone chirped then, and putting her hand in her pants she grabbed it and held it in place. The guy from earlier was going to come in and give her water any second, and she had to be sure he didn't think she had her phone on her this whole time. It wasn't her fault that theses kidnappers or killers were too stupid to check for that sort of thing. It had been the one thing she had taken the time to grab before she was knocked out.

The door opened then, sending a loud creaking noise throughout the entire dark room. He handed her the water and with one hand grabbed it from him swishing the water around in the glass and almost spilling it.

"Why do you have your hand in your pants?" the guy questioned, throwing her a sideways glance, obviously trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I was hoping I was going to be left alone long enough to deal with a little problem." Amy replied coldly, letting her eyes roll down to where her hand sat, holding the phone but looking like she was holding something more private.

"Well you could have warned me that's what you wanted to do. I will make sure you won't be disturbed. We are going to be in contact with Chris Irvine and Jeff Hardy in the next little while though. So be prepared to move."

He left the room then, with no more conversation and as he reached the door, Amy could have sworn that he winked at her before heading around the corner. Well if he wanted to believe she was really going to touch herself in this dark hell hole then he could keep on dreaming. She grabbed the phone then and watched as the GPS tracked her location. No one other then Matt had known about the phone, which meant he was on his way.

_**Come on Matt; get me the hell out of here before I join you.**_

"_You won't be joining me Amy, and it isn't me that is tracking you. Chris is on his way there now."_

Since he seemed to be attuned to hearing her thoughts as well as her words, she decided to save her kidnappers the trouble of hearing her talk out loud to the air again.

_**Well if it isn't my time then what the hell am I doing here? They want Jeff and when they get him it means that I am as good as dead as well.**_

"_Chris won't let that happen Ames and you know it. I already explained it all to him. I can't help him any more then I have or I will disturb the order of things. He will find you, and when he does, I wish you would get off your high horse and take him into your heart."_

_**What makes you think he ever left?**_

"_He didn't, but the sooner you admit that to his face the better off we will all be. I can't stay here forever you know."_

_**Yeah don't remind me, you never did stay around much did you? All you cared about was your wrestling and making sure you did it right. Why did you marry me again Matt? Was it love or was it stealing something away from the real man that loved me?**_

Amy looked up and felt the room move, realizing that Matt had just shrugged her off. She knew she shouldn't have gone as far as she had, but what else was she supposed to do being locked away like a prisoner and then left alone by the one man she had put her whole heart into.

The door opened then with a loud bang, the door itself almost falling off its wooden hinges. She looked up immediately and saw the one man that was behind all of what was happening to her and who had called Matt to die. She opened her mouth to scream but as she did, she felt the brunt of the pipe hit her on the back of the head and within minutes she was lying on the floor, in total darkness with only his sick and twisted face to envision.

* * *

He was close to her; he could just feel it in his bones as he drove down the interstate, following the GPS. He pulled off at the street she was being held on and he was hit with a bunch of abandoned old buildings. It looked like this street, which had made a lot of business back in the old days, hadn't been doing much as of late. 

"She could be anywhere in any of these. Thank God I have the GPS."

As soon as he said the words, he watched her cell phone fade off the radar, leaving him wondering what had happened. It was then that Matt made his presence in his car known, almost making him drive off the road into a ditch.

"_They just knocked her out and took the cell phone man. She is one of those buildings in the back but in this darkness I can't tell."_

"What do you mean you can't feel her? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to jump into someone's car and start talking? You freaked the hell out of me man."

"_Sorry. I have a connection with Amy and when she was awake I could follow her to where she was but I left her when they hit her and now I can't pick up on her again."_

Chris felt his whole body go cold at that moment and turned to where he thought Matt was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car. If Matt couldn't feel her anymore and he could when she was awake and alive, then it only meant two things, she was out cold and not breathing, or she was worse. The longer they took the more dead she would get.

"_She is not dead Chris. They don't want her, and I told you how she dies man."_

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you Matt, not a lot of the things you do are above board if you get what I mean."

"_Not this again, I didn't steal her from you, she walked away."_

"But she had a little bit of help didn't she Hardy? Now she is out there because of you alone, probably fighting for her life. I never even got the chance to come out and tell her I really loved her. I don't know if I ever will now."

"_She is not dead and if you keep thinking that way then you will change the way life turns out for you and for her. Don't think that way, and in the next few minutes, hours you will find her. I will tell you if she wakes and I pick her up again. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."_

Chris didn't trust Matt, no after all of the things that had happened between them over the years where Amy was concerned, but as he sat there and listened to Matt trying to talk some sense into him, he realized it wasn't his fault, and that he was right. The more Chris sat there and presumed that Amy would die before he could tell her he loved her, the more of a chance that fate would change hands and he would have to watch her die."

"_Where is my brother? It is him they want in all of this don't you see?"_

"He is in the car behind me with Beth, she insisted she come along. It seems that everyone wants to help."

"_Did you ever get a hold of Mark?"_

"Two cars behind me, apparently Jeff called him for me and took care of getting him out here. God it has been over seven hours since they took her and I don't think I am any closer to finding which one of these buildings she is hiding in."

He felt Matt's arms on the steering wheel then, guiding the car along for him, obviously sensing that he wasn't all that well to drive and find her.

"_I can still drive, so why don't you get out and start looking and I will drive around and see what I can pick up with my senses."_

_As Chris got out of the car Matt turned his head and heard the gunshots. Before he had a second to warn him, Chris was taken down on the ground, the other cars were moving in around them and Jeff and Mark jumping out._

_He hadn't taken the chance of coming out to his brother but he knew that if they wanted to save Chris and Amy that he had to do whatever it took, no matter how much he liked it._

"_Jeff, he has been shot. We must be close. They are getting worried."_

Jeff looked up then and in the light from the building parking lot, he saw a frame he hadn't seen for weeks. There in the illuminating light, was his long dead brother Matt, and he was looking more alive then ever.

* * *


	16. Me VS The World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** Okay so I wanted to say thank you for the reviews and comment on something someone said. I can't remember who it was right now but they said "Oh my Ga" Now I spent the whole Christmas holiday watching that Newlyweds show with Nick and Jessica and I just remember one thing from it, all she said was "Oh my Ga" LOL so to the person that left that in my review, I will now call you from this day forward Jessica Simpson. Seriously though, if that was your intent it was funny, and gave me a laugh, so good on you. I won't call you Jessica I promise. I also wanted to let those of you that seem to want my address on the web, that it is in my profile at the top where my name is, and well I have been doing some kick ass work on it. There is a poll, a tag board, and all kinds of wrestling fan fiction and wrestling news. So if you are bored one day and get a chance to web hop, why not take a look? Shameless plug is now over, on with the story.

* * *

_**Am I dead?**_

Amy felt the pain first, her head feeling like someone had fed her one too many drinks and she was reeling from it with the worst headache known to man. Then the pain in her back starting burning, and she realized if she was feeling the pain then she couldn't be dead, only feeling like death would feel better then what she felt now.

She opened her eyes then, and she saw him again, the man from her nightmares since being locked away. He had a grin on his face and was admiring the handiwork he had done with her, cutting and beating and maiming her. He couldn't see her, no she wouldn't have been that stupid, because if he caught her awake he would only abuse her more and the next time would be her last.

She had heard the voices only shortly after they had beaten her to the ground and sliced a whole in her leg. It was Chris, and although he hadn't known he was closer then ever to her, he had come for her. She could also hear the quiet but serious voice of her brother in law and that of Mark Calloway, a long time friend of the family. They had come for her, and it was only a matter of time before they found her. She only hoped that she wouldn't be dead by then.

Her attacker was bulky but not Tyson Tomko kind of bulk, but that of an aging wrestler that wanted so much to get back in the ring but was too strung out to do so. He had black jeans on, which was a switch from what she remembered of him when he was on Raw with Matt and Jeff.

**_What the hell could he possibly want with Jeff? What did Jeff do that made him so angry?_**

The questions wouldn't stop coming and she knew the more she sat here with nowhere to go, the questions wouldn't go away. There had to be an answer and if there was a way to find out, she knew she had to do it, no matter what happened to her in the end. She just had to believe that Chris would come for her and take her away from all of this.

Despite the cut that was now bleeding heavily through her pant leg, making her head go more heavy and dark then it had before, and the pain just running everywhere else through her body, she decided to take a chance and get him talking. It was the only way for this all to end.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

The man looked up then, the look in his eyes one she had never seen on him before. Anger was something she had known he was good at, but refused to do when he was in the ring unless it was called for. His face was contorted in such a way now that she knew there would be another beating in her future if she didn't play this in just the right way.

"You heard me asshole, what the hell do you want with me? Why the cutting? Why the big hideaway. If it was Jeff you really wanted, you could have gotten him anytime. You work with him now for crying out loud."

"_Amy shut up before you end up getting killed."_

She turned at the voice then, and standing with nothing but light surrounding him she could see the most beautiful picture. Her husband, the man that had gotten himself killed trying to make things right for his brother was standing before him now with nothing but bright lights to show his angelic face.

She was in shock upon seeing him in the way he was before her. She knew he was never coming back to her, and although she couldn't see him before, knew he was with her until the end, but now in front of her, something was different. How could she see him now and not before?

"What the hell are you looking at?" the voice said, gruff and anger filled, obviously ready for a fight. His man had taken out Chris Irvine and he was lying in the middle of the ground now with Mark his old friend and the man of the hour Jeff Hardy standing in front of him trying to make sure he didn't die.

"Nothing, so what the hell do you want with us huh?"

"Jeff screwed me over. I had a contract with NWA and it was almost written in stone, but then Hardy had to walk in and take over for me. I was going to be the next big thing for Jarrett and Hardy with all his problems had come in and threw me on the backburner."

"You work for them now don't you?"

"I don't like being taken out of the spotlight. It was supposed to be my shining moment. I was supposed to be the man, just like I was when I invaded WCW when it needed something more then what it had."

Amy rolled her eyes in the darkness, confident in the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her with all the darkness surrounding them, but he caught her in the light that Matt was now making available to the room. When he saw the eye roll, he took the knife from his pocket and in one swift motion; he had it wrapped around her neck, almost begging her to say something else so he had reason to slit her neck.

"Go on asshole; kill me if that's what you really want."

He seemed to think about it for a minute and in that second when she had his mind off slitting her neck, he reached her good leg up and kicked the knife out of his hand, watching it scrape off his face and land across the room.

"You want to know what I think. I think that you are an old wrestler and you have had one too many injuries and no one wants to take a chance on you and that pisses you off. Believe me I get it, I had enough of that when I was a woman trying to actually wrestle before they allowed it in the WWE. The difference is you killed because of your ego trip. I worked it until I got all the way to the top. You are just a scared little chump who decided he was better then everyone else and he would make everyone pay for doubting him. Well asshole, you did a bang up job. Congratulations Kevin."

* * *

**A/N2:** The next chapter will be all from the other end of the spectrum and will feature Chris. I just wanted to lay the ground work and let you know who the killer was. His accomplice is also someone you might know, but that Amy doesn't, at least not face to face. So look for that in the next chapter as well.

* * *


	17. Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews when you do review it. Because I am writing this chapter immediately after I wrote number sixteen, I won't know what any of you have to say, so I am thanking you before hand, and well I hope I am making all of you happy with what is happening. Fear not, the romance will not die, at least not while I am still alive and kicking. Your welcome for me continuing this with superstars for more then three stories, it is my pleasure. Also, look for the injured Chris to speak like Matt in italics; I thought it would be better for the injury so it looks like he is speaking softly. Yes it is Kevin Nash, but for this story and the ups and downs, please open your mind, his accomplice is not Scott Hall. LOL

* * *

_**Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**_

"Chris man, don't make any sudden movements. You were shot man and believe me, if we lose you now, Amy will never forgive us." Jeff said, still shocked by the vision of his brother that had appeared before him and then vanished into thin air. Was it possible that his brother wasn't as dead as they all had thought?

"Jeff is right man, Amy needs you."

"_Who did this to me Mark?"_

"I don't know man, a sniper is my guess. I told you that I was here to help you get your girl back and well hell I am going to damn well do it. I think we are closer then we thought when we got here man. I am going in."

"_Don't let them kill her man. Whatever happens with me, do not let them kill her, she isn't meant to go yet."_

Mark wasn't sure what his friend was talking about, but he knew that Chris might know what he was talking about since Matt had shown himself as an angel only minutes before. All Mark knew at that moment was that someone didn't want them coming any closer and although it might risk his life, he had to do this. He wasn't a guy that would let a woman die, let alone Amy Dumas one of the nicest women on RAW.

"I won't let anything happen to her alright man? I know what is at stake here and I won't put her or myself in danger."

Mark walked from Chris then, knowing it wasn't going to be long before his friend went into shock and had to fight for his life. If he was going to do anything, he had to do it right now to make sure no one ended up dying.

"Jeff, call the paramedics and get him out of here. I know he won't want to go, he wants to be the one to save the day for Amy but with everything his body will go through shortly, he needs to make sure he is on his feet again when I bring her home to him."

Jeff nodded his head and immediately pulled out his cell phone. He had also gotten Matt to add the GPS system to his, and he knew that wherever he called from the paramedics and the police would know right where to come. As he made the call he said a silent prayer that they were able to get to Amy in time.

When the call was done, and Jeff was secure at Chris's side, Mark set off inside of the building. Whoever was at the other end of the rifle, they obviously hadn't been thinking that anyone other then Chris and Jeff would be coming after Amy. He got in with relative ease and started securing doors. He had a limited amount of time to find her before they ended up killing her, and for Chris he was damn sure he was going to do it.

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

* * *

When Mark was securely in the building and Jeff was sitting by his side, Chris felt his eyes grow heavy and start to close. As much as she didn't want to embrace death at that moment, he could feel it bearing down on him and wasn't in the shape he should have been to fight it. 

He felt his mind go dark and as he passed out, he remembered the first time he had talked to Amy and told her that he had loved her.

_**Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**_

* * *

_**Flashback – Four Years Ago Valentines Day**_

"_Who are you facing tonight Chris?" Amy asked him as she sat between his legs in the men's locker room. He shared the locker room with Adam, Matt, Jeff and Jason and although none of them were in there at that moment, she knew it would only be a matter of time before they did come in and disturb them._

"_I have Paul in a cage match for the Undisputed Title tonight. I really think they did a good thing giving it to me tonight. I mean can you tell how the crowd is on the edge of their seats for this?"_

_She watched him as he talked and she couldn't help but smile herself. He had come into the WWF and had worked his ass off for the company, proving to Vince and all the others that he wasn't just some WCW reject. He had already won the Intercontinental Title a bunch of times, and now he was going for the big time. It was a big night for Chris and she knew it would always be in the history books as one of his best fights._

"_They did do a good thing, you are an amazing talent. I better go and get ready myself, I have a women's tag match with Trish, Molly and Victoria."_

_They kissed goodbye, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they saw each other again._

_**Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid**_

_She watched with concern as she saw Chris flat out on the mat, with blood matted all through his blond hair, her heart aching inside just wanting to run down the ramp and be with the man she knew she would forever love. _

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

_As she waited on baited breath, she watched him get to his feet and continue fighting. She couldn't explain how she knew, but as she watched him continue to fight and then to win the championship belt, she just knew that something was wrong and Chris was going to need to be looked at or taken to a nearby hospital. _

_The referees helped him to the back and had him lie down on a gurney while they went to get the immediate medical attention. She ran from the locker room and all the way down the hall, paying attention to the fact that the cameras were on him at all times, wanting to show the crowd what was going on after the biggest match of the night. She pushed past the cameramen and made her way to where Chris was lying, battered and bruised._

"_Baby what happened out there, did you heart something?" she cried, not wanting to call attention to herself but knowing her heart had a different road it wanted to take._

"_I hurt my head, its all scrambled. They are going to take me to the nearest hospital. Find out where that is and follow me there please. I don't want to be alone."_

"_Don't worry, I will be right there with you Chris, I won't leave your side, not ever."_

"_Ames, I know I don't say this enough, or I haven't said it at all, but in case I don't get a chance to say it for awhile, I need to say it now."_

_She pushed the tears out of her eyes, trying to send the pain in her heart further down into her stomach. What was it that he thought was so important that if he didn't say it now, it might never be said?_

"_What is it Chris?"_

"_I love you Amy Dumas, and I don't want to ever be without you. You make my life worth living. I just wanted you to know that in case something happens to me tonight that wasn't planned."_

_**Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**_

_When he said the words, she felt her heart flood all of the emotions she was feeling right to the surface. She had expected him to tell her that he would see her when he woke up, not that he loved her. They hadn't been dating all that long but she knew in her heart that she felt the same way, and felt that now was the best time to tell him that._

"_I love you too Chris, just hold on to me and never let go."_

* * *

He awoke then to the darkness that surrounded him and was reminded again of the words she had said right before they had taken him away to be operated on. 

She had loved him then, and had gotten him through all of the hard weeks after the injury with just those words, and it was those words now that were making him fight for his life for a second time. If there was even a chance that he could hold her in his arms again, he wasn't going to give it up to death. Life just wasn't written that way.

With those words that she whispered to him so many years ago, she had taken his breath away, and there was no way he would give up on her now.

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

* * *

**A/N2:** The song used was **Take My Breath Away** and it is by **Jessica Simpson**. I know it is a remake of an old 80's tune, but the version I heard when I wrote this chapter was by her. I do not own any rights to the music in this chapter or this story until otherwise noted.

* * *


	18. The Best Deceptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**A/N:** I needed a day off. Man this sickness shit blows ass, don't ever get it, and of course by it I mean pregnant. Man I've just about had enough of the bending over the toilet blues I've been having. Now that I have said my piece, be aware that in this chapter, although Amy will not be saved in it, as I need to drag it on for just a little longer, there will be the unveiling of a key player in the murder of Matt and the kidnap of Amy Dumas Hardy. I hope that it shall be enough for all of you to take as I continue on with the story. Also look for some more flashbacks as I begin to get back on course over the next couple of chapters.

* * *

She heard Mark before she could see him. Not only could she hear him screaming as the gun shot off another round, she also could hear as he ran from the shots and broke his way into her room. The way his feet had sounded on the floor as he made his way away from the gunshots trying to keep him from her, well they sounded like the sound of freedom. 

She had nothing to fear and she knew it, she was now the one running the show. Anytime she wanted to leave she could. She knew there was Kevin's partner whom she still didn't know on the other side of the door waiting for her to try and break through. Amy didn't care, she had the asshole in front of her right where she wanted, and now she also had Mark along for the ride.

The one thing she didn't know was that he was indeed there to save her. Amy had been through so much in the last few hours though, and she had to be suspicious of who else that Kevin could have working with him on this job.

"Oh are you here to kick the shit out of me too?"

Mark looked at her, and seeing the scarring around her face, and how beat to hell she looked, all he could do was smile at her. He knew that she might think the smile meant he was there to kill her, and he knew he could if he wanted too.

"You look like hell princess. If I kicked the shit out of you though, Chris would make sure my old body never worked again."

Knowing that he wasn't there to do any more damage to her then Kevin and his goon had already done, she managed to sigh a big sigh of relief. She still didn't know what Kevin was doing behind all of this or if he was really the one calling the shots, but she knew she wouldn't leave that room until she did know everything, right from the start. It had to mean something if Matt had died for the cause.

"_I died to protect Jeff Amy that is all you need to know. What he told you about being jealous was all true, he feels that Jeff wronged him, especially after they were friends when we all worked for Vince in the beginning."_

"I don't care Matt; I want to make this asshole pay for everything he did to our lives. You may have an easier time letting go of all of this because you are in a place of eternal peace, but I will never let this asshole get away with it, not while I am living hell on earth alone down here."

"_Don't you get it yet sweetheart? I am down here fighting this with you. I can't do anything because I could ruin your life in the process but I am here with you."_

"Hey Matt, shut up man, you never knew when to drop it did you?" Mark yelled from across the room, putting his two cents in so that Amy didn't have too.

"Thanks." Amy mustered, not much left in her but the need to lie down on the floor where Kevin was now out cold and take a long warm nap.

"You know me, I hate drama queens." Mark said, laughing and making his way across the room to where Amy had her foot cocked over Kevin's lifeless body, just waiting and aching for him to try and make a move.

"You mind telling me who the hell was shooting at you out there? It sounded like a war zone, and I don't mean that in some sort of RAW puns either. I am shocked you even made it out of there alive."

Mark thought about it for a minute, wondering if he would be doing the right thing letting Amy in on who the other kidnapper was. She had no ties to him, and she barely knew him from the independent days, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her go crazy on another guy. Mark needed the two men out of there and alive so he could make sure they ended up where they belonged.

"It was A.J Styles. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Amy closed her eyes for a second and tried to picture where she had heard of the name before. The realization came to her immediately and she almost wanted to faint from the shock.

"When Jeff went to work for NWA not long ago, the first person he really wrestled well against was A.J. Apparently Jeff thought a lot of him and asked him over to our house for the holidays, year before last. I never thought that guy would have something to do with this."

"I have another whopper for you. They were acting on what their boss wanted them too. Kevin is not someone to screw with, and I am surprised he even got involved in this at all. He does hate Jeff and all that he has done since getting to NWA but I didn't think he would do this. Usually like Bret all they do is bitch."

"Then who the hell is the ringleader of this?"

"Jarrett."

"You are sitting here telling me that Jeff Jarrett wanted his main contract player dead?"

Mark shook his head in an affirmative way, and then shrugged his shoulders as he realized what the next question would likely be.

"God, so Matt died because of Jeff Jarrett? Where is my brother in law now? Please tell me that he is with Chris and they are both nowhere near any of this?" she wanted to be sure that what she had heard had been false. The last thing she needed was to know that Jeff was indeed dead and Chris was fighting for his life right outside these walls.

"Chris was shot, sniper right to the chest."

"Will he make it?"

"You don't want me to tell you what I think on that Ames, not even you can take that much abuse right away."

She felt herself freeze over in fear. They were locked away in this room with a sniper wielding AJ Styles on the other side of the door, just waiting for them to make a move. On the outside of the compound, the man she was falling back in love with was lying awaiting death, and her brother in law could be even worse off.

"Jeff was fine when I left him Amy, I would have heard something if he wasn't."

"Mark, no offense, but get this asshole off his feet. We need to get the hell out of here, and whether or not AJ likes it or not, we are taking Kevin down with us if we have too."

Grabbing Kevin up and over his shoulder, securing himself so that if Kevin woke up he wouldn't do anything except feel a whole lot of pain, Mark made his way towards the door. Turning around, he took one last look at Amy and decided to say what was on his mind.

"If you both get out of this alive, don't waste any more time with the past, just get together and make the world a happier place. Make Matt's death do some good."

* * *


	19. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone that sent their well wishes to me throughout the pregnancy. It's a rough spot for me to be in because this is the third time in over a year of trying and well it seems that most of them end badly (miscarriage).So I will be going for an ultrasound next week, so keep your fingers crossed for me would ya? Also thank you for taking the time to read both of the chapters that I threw your way last night, and also for reviewing them. You put me at 90 reviews and climbing as of this writing and well that means more then anything to me seeing as I am nowhere near done. Look for the next story to start as soon as this one has it's thank you chapter up and ready for a good read.

* * *

The walked the hallways in silence, checking and double checking over their shoulders as they made the long and heavy trek to where Mark had broken his way in. Kevin was becoming heavier by the minute, and although Mark looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat, she felt that something needed to be said for what he was undertaking. 

"You didn't have to do this, so I have to wonder something. Why did you?"

Mark turned around in her direction, blocking her from passing, a sign of keeping her safe from a shocking sniper bullet. "I did it because Chris means a lot to me and I would do anything if it meant he would start wearing a smile again."

Amy pondered what he said as they started their walking the narrow hallway again. Kevin grunted then, obviously waking up from the nut shot she had laid on him only minutes before they started walking. The blood seemed to have found a place to pool and was now no longer running down his leg.

_**I'm glad my mother can't see me now that's for sure. This is too weird to even explain to her.**_

"_Your mother has seen worse then that believe me."_

There was the voice again, the one that came and went more dead then alive. Every single time she thought she was about to have a sacred thought to herself, there he popped in and brought real life down around her again.

"You mind leaving me the hell alone until I get out of here?"

Mark stopped and turned again. Amy caught his glare and realized she had been talking out loud and although he seemed to know about Matt, she didn't want him to think she was a total loon. She opened her mouth to say something and Mark slammed his hand over it before she could even mouth the word.

"He is close to us now Ames, it would be best if from now on, we didn't make much noise. If you didn't realize what I mean by that, it means shut the hell up Matt, you are going to get us killed."

He removed his hand from her mouth at that moment, causing Amy to almost break out in a full facial smile. So far, since Matt had died and gone to heaven, and come back to reek havoc with her heart, she had been the only one to tell him off. She had to acknowledge what a relief it was that she wasn't alone in wanting to be left alone.

"Thanks Mark."

Mark just nodded his head and continued slowly down the hall. It was then that the man came out of the darkness and grabbing Amy from behind he held the silencer to her head, prepared to do away with her before Mark even knew what was going on.

"Put her down or I will blow Kevin's brains out. I doubt Jeff is paying you for that!" Mark shouted with authority. So much in fact that Amy realized that AJ seemed to relax a little on the death hold he had her in.

"Drop Kevin and then we can discuss what I want." He choked out, pushing Amy closer to him to make his point."

Mark lifted the gun then, and within seconds a shot rang out in the underground hallway. Kevin slumped to the floor in complete defeat and Mark looked back at AJ for confirmation of what he had done.

"I don't really listen well; I could have sworn you said to shoot the asshole. Now if you don't mind, I will take Amy and we will be leaving."

For the third time since being taken, she felt her blood go cold as AJ pointed the gun towards her head. She didn't hear the shot, but she felt the pain as her body slumped to the floor.

* * *

"_Something has happened Chris, you need to get in there."_

Chris crawled from where he was lying, the blood now pouring into Jeff's sweater and not around himself. He slumped himself up on a rock outside the building and cast one look at the door. He knew he was the only one that could get in there and save her, but would it be in time?

"What the hell do you want me to do man? If you haven't seen, I am looking kind of bad off right now."

"_I can partially heal it. This isn't her time to go Chris, I told you that. Don't make it be her time."_

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, heal the damn thing. I refuse to let you take her again."

_Matt rolled his eyes as his angelic body bent down to where the wound was. His brother's sweater had indeed stopped the blood flow a smidgen, but there was still a lot of blood loss that could mean death in the long run._

"_Sit tight alright, it won't take but a minute."_

_He laid his hands over the wound and Chris watched as the blood that had been dripping to the ground below him was now being lifted away. The wound started to seize up and it suddenly looked like an old scab that Chris had been living with for years._

"_How does that suit you huh? Is it as good as new yet?"_

"You don't like me, and I don't really trust me, but in the end, it is Amy who matters, so for that I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

Chris took off at a fast run then, hearing the last gunshot as it went off. Suddenly he saw the propane tank blow, and within seconds he was on his ass, his eyes adjusting to the fact that with that last gunshot went his chances of ever having real love again.

* * *


	20. Someone Is Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**A/N:** I know that this is a weekend and that means time off from other things like school, work and other things so although there isn't a review to see so far, I don't care. I want to get this story out to you and done because I am really excited about the next one. So when you all get the chance to see these chapters, stop on in and say hey, oh yeah and also have yourselves a really good weekend.

* * *

Loud; Clanging; Footsteps; Pain, he could feel them all as the heat enveloped around him. His head was full of thoughts as he tried to remember where he was and what the hell was going on around him. 

Saving Amy and Mark; building blow up, gunshots; propane tank burst; dead.

It all came to him in a flurry of pictures and he realized just what he had been doing there and what the hell was now going on around them. The fire department seemed to be everywhere, trying to put names with bodies. He had been taken and put on a gurney and was now awaiting word that the woman he loved and one of his best friends had survived the massacre that had just been thrown in their face.

"We got a female victim, burns over the lower half of her body, gunshot wound to the shoulder. He heard the paramedic say to the one standing over him. He didn't know how long it had taken them to get there, but obviously through it all she hadn't died. They had said victim right? She had to be alive?

"Two male victims are on their way out as well. One looks to be about 45, the other, long haired, might be about 40 as well. Neither one of them was breathing, need to get them to the hospital before we lose the weak pulse."

Chris sat on the gurney and the reality of the situation finally sinking in. He had been shot as well, but with the help of Matt Hardy, he didn't have a mark to show for it other then the scab that was now forming where all the blood had dried. Amy hadn't had a better time. He knew one thing as he sat there, he had to know she was alive.

Grabbing the paramedic by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him down to his level he looked the poor guy in the face and allowed himself to ask the inevitable.

"The woman, was she alive when you brought her out?"

"Yes sir but hanging on by a thread."

He let the guy go then, breathed in a sigh of relief and felt himself get loaded into the ambulance. Before they could take off there was another gurney added to the ambulance with him. When Chris got a look at who was in the bed, his mind went into overdrive.

"Amy, hang on baby, we are going to be alright."

He took her limp hand in his then, not wanting to let go for dear life, knowing that if he dropped her hand now, she would lose her fight and he would lose her for good.

"I never told you this, I didn't think you needed to hear it after all that had happened with Matt, but Ames, I never stopped loving you and if you keep fighting for me and come back I will never let you be alone again. Please hear what I am saying and keep on fighting. I need you Amy; I can't do any of this without you."

* * *

"_Oh dear, were things supposed to end this way?" the young angel girl asked as she watched what was going down on earth below her. She was supposed to be an angel of everlasting love, but even she couldn't change what would happen between now and forever. Someone was going to die, and she wished with all her might that it wasn't either one of those too kids._

"_No, they aren't going to die, but she is going to have to do what he said. She will have to fight if she wants to make it back to him."_

"_So we have to leave it in the girl's hands?"_

"_There is nothing else we can do. If they do indeed belong together and have that everlasting bond, then she has to be the one to come back to him. I pray that we didn't make a mistake with those two. I thought for sure that Matt knew what he was doing."_

_The heavenly door opened then and Matt made his entrance back to heaven. He looked down at what they were seeing and he felt his body go instantly cold. He had put his wife in danger and had possible ruined her life. If Amy didn't fight to get back to Chris, then soon they would be reunited again, like the angels before him._

"_Do not think that Matthew. I do know that you love the girl, but she was not yours to have for very long. She made your life what it was until you had to pass on, please let her move on as well."_

_Matt gulped in some air as he realized that whatever he had thought about getting her there with him had been totally wrong and that the angels before him were right. He had to let her wake up and see Chris and let her fight for their love. Not the love of a fallen partner._

"_Do I have to let her go now?"_

"_Yes son I believe that you do. We have done what we could but now it is her time to make up her mind."_

"_What if she chooses death?" the woman cut in again, watching as the poor girl below her fought for her life._

"_Then we must use Divine Intervention."_

"_Will we be allowed to take it that far?" Matt asked, knowing what the man was speaking of, and not wanting to change the course of his life. Mostly he just didn't want to have to die all over again._

"_We might. Now I tell you both now to pray and never stop. If Chris and Amy are meant to be in everlasting love, they need those prayers now, and a miracle will have been performed."_

* * *

"We have her hooked to the life support now and all we can do is praying that she comes out of this alive." The doctor said to his nurse before heading out of the room to talk to Chris. 

Chris stood from his chair then, the ashen look across his face now gone, the fear now taking it over, not wanting to weaken in case he was about to hear the worst.

"Doc, how is she really?"

"Well Mr. Irvine, it doesn't look good, but she is on the life support system now and if she wants to come out of it on her own she will. She is going to be closely monitored to make sure she doesn't pass on. I suggest that you pray for a miracle."

"What about the other four men you pulled from the fire, how are they?" he asked because Mark and Jeff had been a part of the team to save Amy and he wanted to be sure they all came home with him at the end of this nightmare.

"Well we have three casualties, and the other man, well he is in getting checked for burns and for smoke inhalation."

"Which three men died?" Chris choked out, wondering if it was Jeff or Mark that had passed on to that other side fighting with him.

"Mark Calloway is the man that lived and you can go and see him whenever you want. I know that you want to see Ms. Hardy, but as of right now we cannot allow it until we know just how bad off she really is."

_Jeff had died. He hadn't gone anywhere near the building or the effort to save Amy. He had been there trying to make sure that Chris stayed alive, and now he was here and Jeff was dead. There wasn't any justice to the world at all._

"Who were the men responsible for this? Who are the other two men dead besides Jeff Hardy?"

"AJ Styles, who seems to be someone none of you know except the deceased. Also we have a Kevin Nash, who from what Mark tells us was the main man behind all of this."

Chris slumped back into the chair in shock, not sure what to do about the way he was feeling now. He had a woman that he was in love with fighting for her life, a friend dead, longing to be joined with his brother, and two NWA wrestlers that really wanted to see Jeff dead. There was no real reason for any of it. All he knew was that he had to know what the hell happened in there and the only one alive to tell him was Mark.

"Thank you for your time Doctor. Please, when she is allowed visitors, please find me in Mr. Callaway's hospital room."

The doctor nodded his head and made his way down the hallway, leaving Chris to make a clean jog all the way to Mark's room. He needed answers and he wouldn't rest until he got them.

* * *

_The silences were deadly then, until a small quiet voice broke the cloud and made everyone stop praying to see who had entered the gates._

"_Well long time no see brother."_

_Matt turned then and came face to face with Jeff. He had known all the long that Jeff would be the one to join them, which is why he had shown himself to everyone earlier. Matt had wanted Jeff to get the idea and not fear coming to join him._

"_You took long enough getting here didn't you?"_

"_I had to find a way to kill myself silly."_

"_So you knew what I was telling you?"_

"_I did big brother. You coming to me the way you did didn't take a brain surgeon. Thank you for the warning. When the explosion hit, I knew it was the last time I would be on earth so I made it count."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_The female angel cut in on them then, not allowing Jeff anymore time to explain. "He is the one that saved the woman from certain death. He really is the angel of eternal love. He is our child."_

* * *


	21. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**A/N:** All I have to say here is thank you, which in a few more chapters I can get the chance to say properly, and also I wanted to let you all in on the fact that this story will be wrapping in the next 5 chapters, so that I may start posting the next one which has already undergone production of a first chapter. There will also be two more song chapters in this saga so bear with me when they come. I seem to have a ton of obscure love songs I want you all to know because they fit the story. When you listen to all kinds of music I suppose that is supposed to happen huh? LOL Also, sorry about killing Jeff off, but I thought since he was a fallen angel, he could do better helping out people from above. If you want to see him though, I suggest getting together with me for a road trip to Carolina I'm always up for that. LOL

* * *

He stood outside the door to the hospital room, fear and anger running through his veins at an unstoppable pace. He knew that the two people behind this nightmare were now lying dead in the morgue, but it didn't make him feel any better. They had tried and almost succeeded at killing the only woman he had actually loved. There was also a third body lying cold in the morgue now, and it had been a senseless killing, a senseless death by any means. Jeff had been the target and as much as he wished it weren't true, they had succeeded in their goal of killing him. 

"_They didn't kill me Chris; I killed myself for the better good."_

It was the voice, but it wasn't the voice he had heard for the last few weeks, it was a new voice, a softer more gentle voice. A voice that could only belong to one man, that man being Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Was it possible that he was in the same place as Matt?

"Why did you kill yourself Jeff?"

"_I did it to save the woman that you love Chris. I had no other choice but pull her out for the medical people to get to her. I couldn't let your love for her die like my brother had."_

Chris was almost taken aback by the words that Jeff was telling him now. He had thought the medical personnel had walked into that fire and brought her out of it. The entire time it had been Jeff, the target, a real friend that had made things right. Matt might have healed his wound, but Jeff had healed his wounded heart.

"Thank you Jeff, I just hope that she pulls through."

"_My effort wasn't for nothing Chris. I have done what was needed and now she lies awake in the hospital room, waiting for you to meet her on the other side of the door."_

Amy was awake and alive? Could Jeff be telling him the truth and know something that he didn't?

"I need to find out what the hell happened out there before I can go to her Jeff."

"_I know that, and I have told her as much. She will be waiting for you when you are ready."_

As much as he wanted to admit he was ready now, he knew that what Jeff had just said was right. He couldn't walk into that room now and have things be the way they were four years ago. He had to talk to Mark, sort his heart and mind out, and then he could give himself back to her the way she needed him too.

"Tell Matt thank you, and have a peaceful existence."

"_I will once I have a little bit of heavenly fun with our friend Jeff Jarrett. Mark is eagerly awaiting you Chris, I think it is time."_

Pushing the door open and taking one last look into the empty hallway, he took a breath and walked in. It was now time to sort all of this mess out and figure out why Jeff had mentioned Jarrett.

* * *

"I love him you know." 

"_I know Ames, you always have."_

"So what happens to you now? I mean you have aided us in getting rid of the evil that stalked us, so what do you do now?"

"_I join my brother in paradise my pet. I was sent to watch you and aid you in the direction of Chris, and now that I have, I want to be with my family."_

"I was your family at one point wasn't I Matt?"

"_Yes you were, and in my heart you always will be, but you are no longer mine to have and to hold. I will never stop loving you Amy Dumas, but I will find it in my heart to be there for you and your new husband."_

"Chris and I aren't married Matt, you don't need to worry about that. I don't even know if he feels the same."

"_Open your mind and your heart Amy and then ask yourself again how Chris feels. You fought your injuries and came back. What do you think you came back for?"_

She thought about it for a minute, her mind a maze of words said and spoken before and after the accident and she realized what Matt meant.

"He declared his love for me before I came here. I wasn't awake but for some reason my heart can remember it happening."

"_Then you have your answer. Be well Ames, I will never forget you."_

He was gone then and she knew it. She might not be able to see her husband, but he was gone. He left her something before he had vanished from the room and as she looked at the piece of paper lying in front of her on the bed, she knew what he had given her.

Matt Hardy had given her something that would help her move on quickly, to let her heart be free of him. Matt Hardy had left his death certificate behind.

* * *

"I wondered how long your blonde ass was going to stand outside that door. Thanks for coming to see me." 

Chris smiled weakly and looked at his wounded friend in the bed. There had been so much damage as a result of the war and standing there and looking at Mark now, he looked like he had finished fighting a war and as badly as he was injured, he looked like gold.

"I don't know if they told you but Jeff died in the explosion."

"I know he was the one that told me actually. He saved Amy and me and then he let himself be taken to the other side."

"What happened in there Mark?"

"Kevin and AJ were working for someone. Jeff Jarrett spent a lot of money to get Jeff to come over there when his heart was with the WWE. I guess when Jeff starting showing up late, Jarrett knew he was going to lose out with Vince again and he just took it a little too far."

Chris laughed then, a loud one that seemed to echo through the room. So if it was Jarrett that wanted Jeff dead then he was going to get the shock of his life when Jeff used the heavenly power he was talking about. He breathed a sigh of relief then, knowing that he wouldn't have to go after Jarrett himself, and he looked up at Mark again, the smile slow to fade off his face.

"He told you he was going to rain heaven down on Jarrett didn't he? Is that what you are laughing at?"

"So you know all about it too? I never figured Jeff for a man that would do anything evil, but whatever he does to Jarrett will equal the hell that man put through all of us. He even got two good men who made a wrong decision killed. I hope Jeff fries him." Chris said, realizing at that moment that his hands were wrapped into a tight fist.

"Knowing how spiteful Matt could be, I think it might be a Hardy trait. I wouldn't think it would be pretty."

"I hope not."

The door to the room opened then, and a pretty nurse came in to add a new bag to the IV. Following close behind was Sarah, Mark's wife and their little girl.

"Well it seems this room is getting full now. Mark, I will talk to you later."

Mark looked up and it looked like his eyes were shining with pride and love. He was really a man that valued his family and friends and it seemed that now Chris was a part of that small family. His heart seemed to be getting fuller by the second.

"Give Amy my best."

Nodding his head he headed out of the room and straight for Amy's room. It was now time to confess all and hope that she would love him back this time. He loved her more then any living thing on earth, and although he let her get away four years ago, he wasn't so quick to give up now.

* * *


	22. I Love The Way You Love Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**A/N:** Fear not superhero fans, I am not upset that you didn't review. I believe you took me wrong with that last chapter. I was having a hard enough time getting in to post it, and then you guys couldn't review it. I get that, it is a trippy system, but none the less you have taken me over the mark of 100 I wanted to hit with this story much like the other one, and well I thank you for that. Never fear Hardy fans, I will pick you up all over the world, LOL and we shall go together to Carolina. Nah, it was a joke anyway, I can't afford that anymore, not with two men to feed already and a good chance another one on the way. Have girls!!! Never get an overabundance of testosterone in your home. I just wanted to let you all know that as much as I wanted to drag this sucker on more, I am going to end it in two chapters from this one, so look for that in two days, and the start of the next story that same day. The song used here is **I Love The Way You Love Me by John Michael Montgomery.**

* * *

**I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when your not there**

The knock came then, startling her, making her throw down the certificate and wiping the last of the tears she would cry for her dead husband away. She knew who was on the other side of the door of course, and she also knew what it would mean once she let him in.

She would had to admit how she felt and about what she had done to him over four years ago. Now wasn't the time to relive the past, but with Chris and the way she had always felt about him there never would be a good time, so now was better then nothing.

Shifting herself in the bed, making sure she felt as comfortable for this conversation as she could, she motioned him through the glass pane to come into the room.

"I don't mean to bother you; I just wanted to see for myself that you were alright."

She smiled then, amazed that despite how he felt about her and what he had said to her, he was still acting as if he was there in a friendly capacity.

"As you can see there are no ill effects from the explosion or the gunshot. The doctor did tell me your story though when he came to check on me earlier."

"What story would that be?" Chris asked, wondering what she was talking about and if it was making any sense.

"He told me the story about how you were shot by the sniper like Mark said, but that you told him that you had an angel heal it so that you could get to me in time."

Chris blushed then, embarrassed that someone had told her how he was feeling about her before he had the chance to do it himself. He must have sounded like a lunatic to that doctor and to Amy now.

**And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
and how you enjoy your two hour bath  
and how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
with everyone watching like we were insane**

"Would this have something to do with our resident Angel Matt Hardy? Chris did he look at your wound and put me ahead of his own feelings and heal you?"

All Chris could do was nod then, afraid that he was in for another speech about how much she loved him and how perfect he was even as an angel now. That happened to be the last thing that he wanted to hear. "Yes he healed me."

"Well good, for once he did the right thing where someone else is concerned. Listen Chris, I know you think I am going to sit here and preach about how wonderful Matt was, and for the most part he was a great husband, but he wasn't the man that I was totally in love with. We fooled each other in thinking that we were."

"What are you saying here Amy?" Chris prodded, not sure what she was meaning by any of this. "Are you telling me that you and Matt married without sharing love?"

She smiled then, the grin widening her eyes and her face. "You did it didn't you? I mean you married your ex because you wanted to get back at me didn't you?"

**But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
so completely  
I love the way you love me**

Now it was Chris's turn to smile. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she had caught him red handed. He had married only because of what had happened so many years ago between the two of them. He had assumed then that if Amy could do it, he would do it even better then her. Thinking back now, he knew it was wrong. He should have taken her in his arms then and never let her go, not to Matt, not to anyone.

"So are you going to answer me?"

"I didn't marry for love no. I had the woman I would forever love, and she had chosen another man to enter her life. I wanted to be good enough but I guess no matter what I did, I couldn't beat a Carolina heartthrob."

She felt the tears fall before she could get a chance to stop them. She hadn't wanted to talk about the past, just the future, and now here she was face to face with how he felt so long ago and she couldn't handle it. She couldn't bear to know that she had been the one that had done him that harsh reality.

"Chris, no matter happened in our past, I have forever loved you and I won't ever stop loving you. There was some reason all of this had to happen. I know that now, Matt showed me that. I know you don't want to me to sit here and talk about him but the truth of the matter is, he had to die to show the both of us what we were doing wrong."

He felt his heart start to pick up in beating and knew that what she was saying was the truth. She had admitted it to him now, both of them wide awake and able to understand what it meant. She loved him now just as she had always loved him then and where they went from there it didn't matter as long as they went together.

**I like to imitate old jerry lee  
and watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
and I like the innocent way that you cry  
at sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times**

"Well I guess there is only one thing left to say now." Chris stated, not taking his eyes off the woman before him for anything in the world. He always wanted to remember the way she looked this day, the day that they both finally admitted how they felt.

"What would that be?"

"I told you in the ambulance on the way here how I felt about you, and I will say it again now. I loved you then and I love you now, possibly even more then before. The only real thing I need to know is Amy Dumas Hardy; will you take a big leap with me and marry me?"

**And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
but they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you**

"Just try stopping me Chris Irvine, just try stopping me."

**I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild  
Slow and easy  
Heart and soul  
so completely  
I love the way you love me  
Oh baby I love the way you love me**

**

* * *

**


	23. Predictable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**A/N:** You know what sucks? Ending a story that's what sucks. I have all of these fans that don't want this one to end, even though the torture level for these two has been worse then most stories I write. I feel bad that it has to come to and end a little earlier in chapters then the last one, but I am very much looking forward to the next one as it puts a lot of my heart back into it. Not that I didn't like writing this story, but my heart wasn't in it like it was with Trish and Shawn and now with the two new characters. I do hope with this one ending and a new entity beginning, you can look past this one, and open your hearts pretty wide for the next one because it is going to be a walk to remember I assure you. Please take my thanks with you as you read this chapter which will then lead into the last chapter, and then also prepare your hearts for the next one.

* * *

**News Bulletin January 10, 2005**

**As Seen in the Cameron Times**

Who could have done such a horrible thing? That is the question I as a reporter had to ask myself when I came face to face with the horror house that night. One man lying in a pool of his own blood, most likely shot in the head by his secret lover, who had then proceeded to blow himself away and then up.

That is how it went down in Georgia that fateful night for one Jeff Jarrett of WWE and now NWA-TNA fame. His body was found face down and fully naked in a pool of his own blood. Friends of Mr. Jarrett who were reached for comments on this tragedy said what happened didn't make any sense, but to this reporter, who has seen more then his share of bloody murder suicides, it all does make sense.

"Jeff just didn't do those kinds of things. He was married with children. Why would he risk that to be with another man?" his closest friend and working manager of NWA-TNA "Dusty" Rhodes was said to have commented to a local news broadcast that same night.

It is all too common in this world today I am afraid to say. Men, who on the surface look happily married but who are living with a horrible secret afraid to let it get out of hand and losing their whole livelihood. Jeff Jarrett wanted to be with a man, maybe as a pastime, maybe as something long term. That is something we shall never have the answer too, but I say whatever he wanted to do had to be his business and should not have ended like this.

Police believe he was shot by the other man that was found not far from the front door first in the evening. The man that apparently shot Jeff and then killed himself was known as Scott Hall, another working man in the NWA faction and previous worked of the now named WWE. His family couldn't be reached for comment.

It is surely a sad day in the world of wrestling and Jeff and Scott's family and friends will be holding a vigil at the place of death tomorrow night at 9pm. If you remember the good times for these men, then I suggest you make your way there to pay last respects.

* * *

"Well it seems that Jeff got what he wanted." Chris said a smile playing on the corner of his mouth as he realized this was Hardy's way of getting revenge for his death. Chris had to suppress the smile because his fiancée, who sat beside him now on the couch, had no idea what her brother in law had vowed only three days before hand." 

"You're telling me that in the end he wanted himself dead?" Amy asked, watching Chris and seeing his expression change from serious to downright comedic.

"No, I meant your brother in law Amy. He vowed to do something to Jarrett for not only in the end wanting him dead, but also almost killing the two of us."

It all clicked in for Amy then. Matt and his brother were now enjoying a fun time in heaven, creating problems for all of the people that had lost faith and had turned to the other side. It must be a trip for Matt now, having his brother at his side where he rightfully belonged. If there was one thing about the Hardy brothers that she knew, it was that they belonged together wherever then ended up.

"What are you thinking about Ames? Are your burns acting up?" Chris asked, rubbing his arm over her injured shoulder gently. He still worried about her to this day and this very minute. She looked better since being released, happier and more at peace but he still worried that she would have ill effects from what had happened and what it had done to her body for years to come.

"No, I was just thinking that Jeff needed to get something done before he died and well it seems that he did just that. If he is known for nothing else, he can be known for putting Jarrett right where he belongs, in hell."

"Well even if we told people what had happened for real in that house that night, no one would believe us, Jeff is gone somewhere other then this earth."

"Yeah he is gone to his ImagInation."

* * *

"_Did you see what I did big brother? I created quite a name for myself with doing away with Jarrett."_

_Matt looked up from his gaze down on Amy and Chris and smiled at his little brother. He had always thought growing up that in the end Jeff and him would go their separate ways and never look back, but now that they were there together, he knew better. He knew that whatever his little brother had done on earth, he was still an angel. Just like the eternal love angels had said he was. _

"_You did quite a job. Never quite say Jarrett as a guy that wanted something up his ass, but let me tell you something, it explains a lot about why he was so hard to work with. He must have got it jammed up there years ago."_

_Jeff couldn't help but smile. He knew his brother didn't want to be there, and would have done anything to get back to Amy and start their lives all over, but he was handling the truth of the matter well. He knew he wasn't meant to do that and he was becoming more open to having fun and happiness on the other side._

"_So what do you think we should do now?" Jeff asked guiltily. "I want to wreak more havoc on people bro. After what I did to Jarrett I think it would be great to plan some more for all the other evil doers."_

"_Don't you think that you should leave that to Shane? I hear he wants to save the day a lot more lately."_

"_Good point."_

_Before they could take it any further the heavenly door opened again and the man and the woman made their way in._

"_We have a job for the both of you if you are willing to put your heart aside and do it."_

_Matt took himself away from the life he was now watching and missing and made his way over to the two people that stood in glowing glory in front of him._

"_I'll do it, what is it that we need to do?"_

"_The two people we are now focused on need to get together and find love. They are meant to be, it is written in the stars and now it is up to the both of you to do something about it."_

_Jeff took a look at what they were talking about and realized that this was going to be more fun then he thought. Who would have thought those two would be the two next to be paired up?_

* * *


	24. Written In The Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**A/N:** It's not over!! I love how everyone is acting like that last chapter was the nail in the coffin or something. No it is not over at least not until it has the proper send off. So look out folks this is the last chapter and then there will be a thank you chapter up not long after it seeing as it is already written as of last night. If I haven't said it enough in the twenty four chapters of this story, I do thank you very much for the time spent on reading and reviewing it, and for again pushing me to finish something that I treasure. Now if only I could get motivation for the other ten stories I have that I pulled off the site for restructure. Have a wonderful night and day and see you for the next installment in the series starting tomorrow.

* * *

**At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
you're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong**

**To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's OK, take your time**

**  
**Six months to the day they had both been taken in to the hospital and they had confessed love to each other, they were standing in the back of the arena, waiting for all of the right music to hit. She had done this once before, in the ring with her on screen husband Kane, but she knew doing it this time, at the end of a power packed show for only the arena full of family and friends and fellow wrestlers to see, it was different.

"Are you nervous?" Trish said coming up behind her long time friend and enveloping her into a hug that spoke a million volumes. "You know, you are allowed to be."

Amy nodded her head slightly and looked at the monitor where she saw that her new husband to be was standing in the middle of the ring beside the preacher, the whole Highlight Reel ready and waiting and all she could see was Chris looking happy but sick at the same time.

"Don't worry Trish, I have the jitters, but look at poor Chris. If he tightens his body anymore he is going to go into shock when I walk down the aisle and I might have another spirit on my hands."

At the mention of the spirit who after a long explanation Trish knew to be Matt, she cast a look at Amy which Amy well understood at this stage in the game. Everyone that knew anything of what had really happened so long ago knew that Matt had saved Chris's life with power from the other side. They also had been asking her all week if she had been hearing his voice again.

"If you want to know if Matt has come back to me and started talking again you would be wrong. He seems to have done what he came to do and is better off with his brother on the other side now. After all we went through I have to say I don't love him as I did anymore, and I wish him well though."

"I'm sure he hears that and is happy for you Ames. If he really knew in the long run he wasn't going to be around, he had to have planned this down to the letter."

Amy cast a look at her friend then, obviously a little taken aback at the way Trish was looking at it. What shocked her most was that she could very well be right on the mark. "You think he had this planned all along?"

"You would be surprised what I believe after the pregnancy with Shawn and we weren't even sleeping together."

"Good point."

"Well it looks like they might be ready for us to make the long walk down there. Are you ready for all of this Ames? No one would throw a fit if you admitted how scary all of this is so soon."

"Well you did it didn't you? You married Shawn on so many levels before you even admitted love for each other. Chris had been admitting it for years, just not loud enough for me to hear. There is no where else I would rather be at this moment then right here where I am. I am ready for it when you are, since I am following you."

Trish smiled and enveloped her friend in a hug again, one that wasn't just felt between the two of them, but felt all the way to heaven and back. Amy knew she was more then blessed to have such good friends and such an awesome job. She had been back for weeks now and she admitted to herself and to Chris that it felt like she had never left.

**Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life **

The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

* * *

**When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show **

You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancing' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low

The voice came then, reminding Chris that his wife to be was now about to walk down the aisle. He had given the microphone to Shawn for this one, knowing his good friend would do a good run with it. When he wanted to marry her years before, he hadn't known this idea, and he was happy he hadn't asked back then. Now he could really be Chris Irvine and Chris Jericho, all wrapped up into one.

"The special guest for this family and friends version of the Highlight Reel is the one and only Amy Dumas also known to her friends as Lita." Shawn's strong voice said, and within seconds Chris saw what he had been waiting for all of his life.

She was a vision in the pink colored dress she was wearing. They had spent hours going over what to do for this wedding, and in the end, her idea of wanting to remain close to Matt had won out. She wouldn't be wearing a pure white dress as she did when she married for the first time. This time she was going to do even better with more color, and as he watched her sleek slowly down the aisle all the way to the ring, he knew she had made the right choice. With the tears on the corner of her eyes, and the pink dress swaying so wonderfully all the way down her trim body, she really did captivate the room and make it hers.

With the best man's help, she slid her way into the ring to her awaiting groom. The smile she gave him then made his heart almost seize up in his chest. This vision in front of him, the smile playing on her features of her face was really his, and he didn't know if he could take it. He felt like he had been the most blessed man in the world.

"Now Amy, will you take this man to be yours for the rest of your life?" Shawn asked, a smile also playing on his lips because he already knew the answer before it came. "Through sickness and health, good times and bad times for the rest of time and then some?"

Amy almost burst out in giggles as she realized that Shawn was making this even more personal by adding his own words to the vows for two of his best friends. When Trish had married him in her coma, he had asked her to do it for all of time and then some, and now he was doing it again.

"I do." Amy said, turning to look at Chris as he placed the ring on her finger. It had been a long hard road but they were at the end of it now, and it was the most beautiful thing that she could have ever asked for.

"Chris, do you also take her to be your wife? In sickness and health through the good times and the bad, until the end of time and then some?"

The look that marked Chris's face as Shawn asked him the easiest question of his life was one of pure joy. There had been no way he was going to say no to having the most beautiful woman in the world being his bride, so without missing a beat, he took a breath and almost yelled it out.

"I Do." He yelped, making Amy laugh and reach out and touch his face.

"Well then by the powers invested in me through that silly little course I took so I could minister to all of you today, you are now husband and wife. Chris, you can kiss your bride."

Not wasting a beat, Chris leaned in for the kiss that was bound to live for a lifetime; at least until he knew it was her time to leave him. When their lips touched, the connection gained strength.

At that moment, everyone in that arena and everyone in the heavens looked down on the two of them in happiness and peace and they all rejoiced, even Matt.

**From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
if I never told you I just want you to know  
you had me from hello**

**And when you're laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me...**

**The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
if I never told you I just want you to know  
you had me from hello**

_"Good Luck Amy. I will be watching over you."_

* * *

**A/N2:** The song is called **"You Had Me From Hello"** by Bon Jovi. 


	25. Thank You Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to any superstars in the WWE and anything placed in this story that relates to real life, is completely coincidental.

**Summary:** Amy is distraught upon receiving a call learning of her husband, Matt Hardy's death. When a new man senses her sorrow and steps in to save her, will it be to late? Or can she find real lasting love again?

**Characters:** This is all written around the WWE so you will see WWE people in it. There won't be any O/C in this story.

**Genre:** Romantic

**Additional Information:** This is the second story in the series Love United. It follows after the Trish and Shawn love story.

**A/N: **It is thank you time, hope you are all up for it!

* * *

**Phoenix-Satori10:** I am really at a loss for words here. When I first came on the site and started writing and pouring my soul into stories, I thought the reviews were from people in America. Why I assumed that I will never know, because as you have taught me and so many others have taught me since my time here, is that wrestling fans come from everywhere, and just when you think they can't get any more opinionated and smart, they do. Rather you in particular have. What touches me most about you and the support you give me, is that it never falters and bad chapter or not, you find the good in it and comment on it all the way on the other side of the world from me. It means a lot to me that you review and I hope I can continue to pull on your heartstrings with the rest of my series. I love making people happy and most of all making them fall in love all over again. 

**Kora Flair:** I believe you are a first time reviewer of mine, and if you aren't, then please in the end correct me, I hate forgetting key people in my writing life. Thank you for the review and for being one of those not signed in people because they mean the world to me. I am also thankful for you because you saw the title and let it pull you into the story. I hope you continued to read along and like what you read, but if not, then please do accept my thanks and well wishes for the future for you and yours.

**Tiears:** What I hoped to accomplish in the first couple of chapters was to take a very hard situation and turn it into something that could be seen as funny even though like I said it was very hard and sad to write and deal with. You found the fun in the start and I thank you for that. I send you my well wishes and I hope to see you with the rest of the stories I write. Thank you for also seeing fit to put me on your favorite stories, it means a lot that you liked it that much.

**J3r1ch0h0lic4eva:** The last thank you I did to you I think I said your name was cool. So take note as I sit here writing this and say it over and over again. I also know that because I had Chris has the main guy in this story that it touched something in you and made you come back for more. There are a ton of people that write about Lita and Chris and well I am glad that mine stood out enough for you to take the time to keep on reviewing the sucker. If I haven't told you enough, it does mean a lot to me, and I will continue to wish well for you and yours, and also make you happy with what I write.

**Tink2:** You are one of the most impressive writers and I have known that for a very long time. It is almost going on two years since I had the pleasure of meeting you and in that time, although our writing has some times faded away and we spent more time on real life, we always came back and were able to write some pretty important stuff. For me you are a rock, a diamond in the rough and I am glad I had the pleasure of knowing you and being touched by you. May your real life turn out to be even better then your writing, and for all of it, I will always be there.

**Latisha C:** Did you know that CSI and Law and Order haven't called me yet? I mean come on, they should have heard your words by now right? I am glad that I am the person that could make you squeal when I wrote the last story and to be perfectly honest with the next one I hope to do it again. If you thought that the first one did it, wait until this one. I put more heart and soul into the idea, and knowing you and how much you never waiver in your support, I know this one will touch you as well. If I haven't said it enough, you are a wonderful person, a wonderful reviewer and friend and one hell of a writer. Whenever you need that beta you just let me know at either one of the emails I have. I want to be there for you and help and guide you along just like you always do for me. Thank you for being there and being so darn cute and supportive and keep it up on that story of yours. It is like looking in a mirror sometimes. Well wishes to you and yours.

**Bkerbunny:** Okay this has nothing to do with anything but I thought I would share something that only you might totally understand. I have always had a think for bikers, which is why the Undertaker is in the last few stories, he reminds me of one. Then I see the bunny and I remember this horrible bunny we had earlier in the year. We had this new kitten and then this new bunny and well the bunny just wanted to have sex with the kitten and it was just well, weird if you get my drift. Your name is cute to me because it combines my memories with things I also like, if that was the point of it then good for you! Now that I have rambled on enough, I want to say thank you for all the support and for also being there for every chapter that meant anything. You said in the beginning you couldn't do them all, but you did the ones that counted for me and it meant a lot. I hope to keep making fictions for you that make you cry, smile and laugh. I send my well wishes to you and to your family and I hope this New Year is a good one for you. Keep it real!

**Princess-Muse v2.0:** Here is another one that is all the way on the other side of the world from me, but that has a lot of the same thoughts and tendencies as me. You see I have all my family and my ancestors and they all come from Ireland, Scotland and England and then Newfoundland when it became part of Canada a long time ago. So I feel a connection with you unlike any other because of it. I have never been there, because well I just don't cope well when I am anywhere other then my bedroom, LOL but well it means a lot that you have been with me from the start and although you might go away or the site screws with you, you always come back to me and the wonderful stories I try to create. Thank you so much for your friendship, your guidance and your reviews. Well wishes to you and yours, and I hope like the women here you find the man of your dreams.

**abril4:** You said it best in the first review you did for me, you said touchy subject. I think that meant something to me because it was and is for so many people that have their spouses die for no reason. Thank you for the support here and I hope I can bring you back for the third one and then on and on. Well wishes to you and your family and well thanks a lot for the reviews!

**HurricaneGurl41:** Did you realize in your first review that you called yourself a butt? That reminds me of Mr. Ass. Remember him, the one who couldn't wrestle by himself but kicked ass in tag? Also on the topic of remembering things, did you remember that time I got lost in the wrong side of the city looking for your house? I haven't forgotten it and it was one of those eye openers for me. You need a sister and for a long time so did I. I am glad I finally got the one I was looking for. Thank you for reviewing when school didn't get to be too much and I hope you come back for some more love stories with me. I am also glad I could talk to you on msn and make you see the errors in your theory about men. I hope you find the right one like I did, and when you do, how about a real double wedding? LOL Thanks sister and I will see you soon!

**Huntersgirl:** If I paid you a load of money could you make me huntersgirl too? LOL I just wanted to comment on something quick before I ramble out another thank you. Do you prefer him with the wet hair or the dry? Or is your name even based on Triple H? I ask that because well you could be some dudes girl and I would feel like an ass! Okay now that I have said that, I asked you the first question because I rather like the dry look on him now, takes the attention off the nose. I also wanted to know if I could be Hunter's too cause well just look at him. He is like Orton but ten times hotter. LOL Okay sorry, that isn't the proper talking for a thank you. Thank you very much for the support, I have seen you on more then one story after going back over the last year and checking them out. I hope I can make you stay around for the next one. There is someone in it that you might just find to be very interesting ;)

**Kandiland:** Have you ever played that game? The one that your name looks like it is named after but with a twist maybe from your real name. I loved that game as a kid. Not to mention every time I see a review from you I want some Smarties (get it Candy? LOL) I have been saying so many thanks to people I am running out of original material I tell ya. All I can really say is thank you very much for your support, you came in later in this chapter but you stayed until the end and for that I am grateful. I didn't think it was possible to find so many good people in one silly little place. Thank you for your time, your energy for reviews and I hope this New Year treats you good.

**litachk9:** I think you are a first time reviewer for me as well, and by looking at your name I can totally see why this was the story that got you hooked. The way I think it works for me is that everyone has a story that I have written and it features their favorite person and well it hooks them for other stories as well. I hope it does the same for you and thank you for sticking with it right to the end. You keep me motivated and you also make me want to keep forcing two chapters out a day. I appreciate most the time it took for you to read them and review them and I will always be grateful to you for that no matter what the outcome. I wish you and your family well.

**Iccess-america:** "She stalks in like a thief in the night" sorry I just thought saying that would make you laugh. Seriously though, that is how I see you, but not in a bad way. You are reviewing all of my stories but you do it sporadically and it makes me laugh when I finally see your name. It has been a long time since I wrote a good juicy story for you, I am glad this one caught your eye enough to review it. Don't worry though, there will be another bloodbath in my future and you shall get right into it. Remember Hayley and Zach? LOL Thanks a lot for the time and energy you used to read and review me and keep it real and keep it well.

**Lisa:** Now I have a friend named Lisa, but she has an account on here, you could be her, but for some reason I am going to just go ahead and think you are different and not a signed in person at all. I have told people before that I like those kinds of reviews because it means someone comes here for a good story and well they read mine. It makes my heart do all kinds of weird things and it means the world to me when it happens. It does seem to happen at least once in every story and well for taking the time out of your day to even read one chapter of this story, I thank you and am eternally grateful.

**fairystar241:** Thank you for the review letting me know how much I was getting better with each chapter. It means alot that you think that and it gives me the fuel to keep writing each and every chapter I always do. I wish you good tidings and a good year for you and your family.

**To Anyone that Reviews After I Wrote This:** You like me, you really really like me! Okay seriously though, thank you for taking the time to read and review it after it is done and well I hope you can take the time to check out some other stuff. Whether you are signed in or not, thank you for taking your time for me, and I only hope I can bring you more stories that can make you at least smile, or if I really try laugh and cry. I may Exist2Inspire, but you exist all of you to inspire me and keep me writing.

* * *


End file.
